


Techno begets bad dancing.

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Reno comes homes from a mission and finds more than he expected from his partner.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on July 18, 2008.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It's been a hell of a long week. Reno hopes never to be called on a business trip like that again- Tseng's had him cooped up in a place with no means of communication outside the conference center, for security purposes, and no way OUT of the conference center- everything's been piped in to meet an employee's basic needs, excepting what Reno likes to call 'real needs'- communication, entertainment, wiggle room for rule breaking. The human being is a social machine, and the classic doctrine of all work and no play is a drastic understatement for him. By the time Tseng inhaled in order to call the trip quits, Reno was already throwing his suitcase into the chopper and adjusting his headset.

As exhausted as he is once he lands the helicopter, he's more interested in appeasing his real needs than catching up on sleep. When he stopped by his little apartment to chuck his luggage on the couch and change into something less work-ish, he debated calling his partner Rude and inviting him to go out to town with him. After Reno combed his hair as well as he could and decided that anything more than jeans, a black tank and boots were too fancy even for nightclubs, he even flipped open his phone and dialed the man, only to hang up a couple of rings later. Reno will flow with anything you call him, even grinning in the face of something like 'slut,' but he's just as bad as a grade schooler when it comes to holding a torch for someone. A man like him doesn't handle his own infatuation very well, ironically, which is why he walks on eggs when it comes to his partner. He'd rather Rude snap his neck and kill him than dash his picket-fence daydreams with negation, which is why he shows up alone tonight at Shiva's Fan, where he'd tried to get Rude to come drinking with him once and it turned into a great big awkward silence. Needless to say, that never happened again. When he does get into the dancing, he hardly pays attention to the girl he's picked up for it. He only wishes it were someone bigger and better.

Rude stands in front of Reno's apartment door waiting for an answer. He'd called Tseng to check up on things and had been informed that the Director and his partner were now safely back in Midgar. Rude looks at his phone again to be sure it isn't on silent or malfunctioning. He had expected his partner to call, come by, SOMETHING. Anything to let him know that the redhead had gotten back safely. Rude can't decide if it irks him or not that Reno blew him off. He knows that it is partly because of his unrequited feelings for the smaller man, feelings he had never and would never show for fear of driving Reno off. The man had become more than just the best work partner that he'd ever had, he had also become the one thing Rude really looked forward to each day. Rude looks back at the door and knocks again but after a few minutes with no answer, he decides Reno must have gone out somewhere. He turns and starts for his car, the phone feeling very heavy in his hand before he finds himself suddenly dialing Elena. He checks with her to see if she's heard from Reno and then calls Tseng when his little sister is of no real help. Tseng merely informs Rude that he's not Reno's babysitter and that he should check all the nightclubs in town and look for the one where a fight has been started. Certainly Reno would be there. Rude sits in his car and tries to run the map of Midgar through his head. There are FAR too many nightclubs for that. Besides, he doesn't even know that he wants to admit why talking to Reno is suddenly so important to him. He just...he just wants to know Reno got back ok. Rude stares hard at his phone before finally dialing Reno's cell. He feels foolish for doing it but he can come up with some lie if need be.

Reno finally calms down, a little- but only after a half hour straight of moving to whatever's been coming through the speakers. He even goes as far as chatting up the girl from the floor, testing his own waters to see if he feels like going home alone tonight or not. He doesn't know what it was about the business trip that soured him, but he finds himself shaking her off within minutes of starting the conversation, finding his interest waning, if it was even there to begin with. By the time his phone starts ringing, he's had a couple of drinks and found himself a real looker to dance with- nice enough on the eyes, tall, bald, even with a chintzy pair of shades, though not as dark as he'd like, really. When he feels the vibration at his hip, he doesn't bother checking the caller ID when he pulls it up and answers as if the motion were part of the dance. He'd turn the damn thing off, but Tseng would have his head for going off call. TURKs aren't allowed private time. "Anythin' important?" he mutters in the bastardized Sector 6 tang nobody's been able to get him out of for years, turning his head to the side to minimize the music and twisting his body in kind, artfully playing out of the other dancer's hands once again. For some reason, they don't feel big enough- reliable enough.

Rude hesitates on the other end of the line. Reno was at some sort of nightclub which meant Tseng was right. The slight huff to his voice told Rude that he'd been engaged in SOME kind of physical activity and the bald man fought hard to not feel a little sick at the thought of Reno involved with someone else in something more than a dance. He doubted Reno would have answered the phone though. There's a slight blur to the man's tone that is a tell tale sign Reno's had some drinks. The slang only comes out when he's let his guard down a little. Rude almost hangs up..he shouldn't have called. Shouldn't have interrupted. Reno answered though and he knows the man has caller ID. The unhappy note in his voice and the words Reno says have Rude pretty sure he shouldn't have interrupted whatever Reno was doing. "Sorry," he manages to mutter out, "I...I was just calling...wanted to make sure you got back from the trip ok. Sorry." Rude feels like an idiot. He slumps a little in the seat of his car. Maybe Reno will make it easier on them both and just hang up on him. Rude can play it off tomorrow and just tell the redhead not to be such an ass when he's drunk. He doubts somehow that Reno will end the night being able to remember this conversation anyway.

"Eh?" He blinks and nearly loses his step when he hears the familiar rumble at the other end of the line. "Hey, wait up, yeah?" It's hard to tell whether he's saying this to Rude or to the man he's dancing with, but he doesn't clarify as he pulls away from the floor, leaving Tall Bald and Sparkly confused behind him. "Rude?" he inquires, weaving through the people to find a quieter seat. "No, hang on, don'go. What's shakin', partner?" His voice turns a near 180, sounding far more pleased now than it did when he answered, though still a little short of breath.

Rude blinks slowly a few times. Ok, change of pace then. Apparently Reno just answered his phone without checking because he sounds like he's surprised at who is on the other end. Rude shrugs it off as just being Reno. "Didn't mean to catch you at a bad time. I can catch up with you tomorrow if you're busy," a pause, "You didn't call me when you got back." There's the slightest note of accusation there. Rude hates the sound of it in his voice but he can't hide from himself that face that he's a little hurt and disappointed. "Just wanted to see how the trip went," he clarifies at last in an attempt to cover the note of betrayal in that accusation.

"You was waitin' for me t'call?" His tone softens imperceptibly as he slides onto a stool at the bar, signaling for another drink- the tender knows him well enough to have no need for asking what he wants. "Well, fuck me. M'sorry, comrade. I woulda called, but I thought mebbe you was asleep or doin' them old folks things y'do," he teases gently. "I'm here, safe'n'sound, an' the trip was a bust. I think Dot does it on purpose sometimes, yeah? Hey, wanna come out dancin' with me? An' mebbe, y'know, actually dance this time?" His tone is still teasing, but there's a note of hope in it most people would find ridiculous coming out of someone like Reno. Reno never needs to hope for things or even ask- they just land in his lap and that's the way it is. Except for the things he really wants, though he never lets those slip where anyone would know about them.

Rude doesn't answer right away. He hates the way Reno thinks of him as a bit on the boring side...he can't really fight that though. He guesses in light of Reno's own personal life, he DOES do 'old folks things'. Rude considers just saying no, going home and curling up with a book but the part of him that really wants to see Reno reminds him that if he is bothered by his lack of a social life, then he should get out there and change it. Before he can talk himself out of it, Rude forces the answer out of his mouth. "Fine, what club?" He hangs onto what he wants to believe is that little bit of hopefullness in Reno's voice. The redhead sounded like he really WANTED Rude to be there so maybe this trying a night out on the town thing would't be too bad. He sucks at dancing though. The idea of being out on the floor, surrounded by people makes Rude's stomach tighten up. He is fairly certain he'll make an ass of himself but really, as a Turk he can always find an excuse to blow the place up later if anyone makes fun of him for it.

"Shiva's Fan, same as ever." He doesn't care who sees the smile plastered across his face now, doesn't care whether or not it seeps into his voice. "I hope y'show up, yeah? Be nice t'be here without bein' by m'self again. Mebbe we c'n go h..." He stops before it slips out, cringing visibly. "Let's getcha someone'a take home, huh? Lots o'pretty fillies here tonight. Promise I won't put too much pressure on ya, huh? Juss' to have some fun. See ya soon?"

Rude clings to the statement that wasn't said. He could figure out what Reno was about to say and hopes against all odds that it wasn't just Reno talking too fast for his brain to keep up. Maybe he meant it and just didn't follow through? Rude can only pray. He dreaded the idea of spending the night with the one man he DID want trying to toss chick after chick in his direction. He hadn't even told his partner he was gay yet. He had seen Reno flirt with men and women alike, the redhead didn't seem to HAVE a preference, and he'd often teased the smaller man about being 'omni-sexual', but he had never spoken openly about his own desires. How could he tell Reno that while the redhead had been staring at the ass of some blond, HE had been staring at Reno's ass? Rude sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'll be there. Give me no more than twenty." He won't have time to go by his apartment to get a change of clothes but Rude is pretty sure he doesn't have anything club worthy anyway. He decides it's just as well that he show up in the one outfit he really feels comfortable in anyway. Having just gotten off of work, Rude tugs at the tie around his neck and speeds off toward downtown. It only takes him fifteen minutes to get there since he felt no real need to obey traffic laws. What idiot would pull over a Turk anyway? Rude parks the car and turns on the alarm. He can't trust anyone in this area. He heads to the front door of the club and the bouncer takes one look at the uniform before paling and backing the hell out of Rude's way. The other patrons in line all scoot back a step. Turks carry a pretty heavy reputation.

Rude steps into the darkness of the club and thanks the gods his sunglasses are still in place. A dizzying array of lights flash and swirl across a packed dancefloor and music thrums loud enough to make his ears hurt. Rude frowns. Maybe this was NOT such a good idea afterall. He ignores the looks shot in his direction as he heads through the club and he has little trouble parting the crowd as he looks for Reno. He spots the smaller man at the bar located at the back of the club and he beelines for him.

Reno flips his phone shut and holds it to his lips thoughtfully a moment before slipping it back into his pocket and turning to his waiting drink. He's on his fourth when Rude shows up, still barely giving a sign of a buzz and bopping in his seat to the music. He brightens visibly when Rude comes to view, almost laughing at the same old suit. He nods to the stool he's had his boot planted on for ten minutes, taking said boot away, and turns to the bartender to order a scotch neat and another mako eyes. He might as well give Rude a free round. He turns back to his partner, sweaty, hair plastered to his forehead and looking all but tangled into the strap of the goggles hanging around his neck. "There y'are! I thought for sure you was gonna duck out. Hey, s'too hot for that, huh? C'mon, chuck yer jacket back here 'hind th'bar. This guy won't lift nothin', I promise."

Rude looks at the barkeep with a blank expression that still somehow manages to radiate "messing with me would not be wise" before reluctantly shucking his jacket off. It doesn't do much to help as the shoulder holsters he is wearing underneath it are now in full view of the public and the area around Reno and Rude suddenly gets a lot more empty. Rude lays the jacket neatly on the counter and watches as the keep takes it and puts it away. Rude's eyes are already scanning the club a tad uncomfortably as he replies. "I told you I would come. I don't lie to you, you know that." Rude eases down onto the offered stool and pulls his drink close to him. Finally, satisfied that no one is stupid enough to get too close, Rude turns to look at his partner. The man is utterly gorgeous, especially like this. He's relaxed and seems to be entirely in his own element here. The hair plastered around his face makes Rude want to see more of him covered in sweat but for entirely different reasons and he coughs lightly, turning back to his drink. "Anything at all interesting happen on the trip?" he asks idly.

"Absotively nothin'. Classified meetin's out the ass an' box meals alla way." Reno shakes his head as he talks, slipping off his stool to move around Rude and unclasp the holsters. "Nothin' bad'll happen here we can't take on with juss' our hands, bro, truss' me," he murmurs, making no big deal of getting into Rude's personal space to disarm him. "Big tip for dancin'... y'want people 'round ya. More people y'got around ya, the less y'gotta move your feet, so let's not scare'em off, yeah? Makes it easier for ya." Even as he talks, he's still moving, subtly pressuring his hands against Rude's arms to rock the man into at least swaying in his seat. When Rude is disarmed to a much less frightening degree, Reno slides back onto his own stool and grins. "Mebbe unbutton yer shirt a li'l, too. Gets hot in here, air flow's nice. How's the HQ without me?"

Rude tenses for a moment as Reno steps well within his personal boundaries but he slowly seems to calm under the careful touches. He can smell the deodorant and spice of aftershave coming off the smaller man and Rude lets himself inhale it all with his eyes shut as the weapons are slipped from his body. The sound of Reno's voice near his ear is comforting, reminding him that as much as he hates this place already, Reno is there and he knows his back is covered. His partner won't lead him wrong...not without being right there to help him set things right again. Rude resists the swaying at first, stubbornly refusing to move, but after the weight of the guns is gone, he relents and lets himself be rocked. He feels utterly foolish. There's a bit of disappointment as Reno moves away again and Rude makes a mental note to wear a lot more weapons the next time he comes. He liked having Reno so comfortably close. It kept everyone else away. His partner is the only one he trusts and the only one whom he wants near him. Rude shoots Reno a disgruntled look but he pops loose the top buttons of his shirt anyway. "Quiet. Boring. I was losing my damned mind." He refrains from adding 'lonely' in that list. Rude shifts on his seat and sips at the drink offered to him. He glances back at the dance floor and suppresses a shudder. With the drinks flowing and the music playing, people quickly forget that Rude was armed heavily only a few moments ago. They slowly begin to press back in, lost in the haze of thrumming base and alcohol. "I don't...I don't know how to dance, Reno." Rude looks a bit embarrassed to say it. He'd learned how to ballroom dance, his mother had insisted, but Rude had never been one for the club scene.

"S'always quiet an' boring there. That ain't nothin' new," he chuckles, swirling the nearly phosphorescent blue in his glass before downing it. He loves the innocuous-looking drinks, especially the ones people like to call him a fag for drinking- they're usually the ones that knock a lesser man on his ass after less than two shots. He watches Rude finally ease into the undertow of the pulsing atmosphere and smiles benevolently at the confession, not surprised in the least. The last time he managed to get Rude into this place was a disaster, and a blaring testament to what Rude said just now. "S'good it's crowded an' yer not scary now, then," he prods. "Like I said, the more people 'round ya, the less y'gotta use yer feet. I can show ya how to try. Y'know, if you wanna. Ain't too hard, y'know. Get a couple drinks in ya, we'll give it a try, huh?" He hopes he doesn't sound too into the idea. He has no idea what Rude goes for, and as many toes as Reno tends to step on to get what he wants, Rude's are the only boundaries he seems to shy away from.

Rude has the good taste to blush heavily at the thought of Reno helping him learn to dance though the nightclub's lights help to hide that fact. He shifts a little nervously in his seat and downs the rest of his drink a lot more quickly than he normally would. He signals for the keep to give him another and he downs the entirety of that glass as well. With any luck he can get drunk enough to force his spine to unknot. Rude would like very much for Reno to teach him to dance...hell as long as Reno's hands are on him, he'd be up for just about anything. Rude can't bring himself to say anything so he just resorts to nodding his agreement to the idea. He'll give it a go. "Even one person laughs, I'm hospitalizing both of you," he grumbles before grabbing his third drink and sighing into it.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Lesson one- everyone thinks that exact same thing," Reno confides with a snicker. "If people was payin' enough attention to laugh at anyone else, there'd be hella fightin' goin' on. Y'might even be better off thinkin' of it like yer fightin' or mebbe fuckin'. Moves kinna flow like that- I seen ya move inna middle o'ground zero on missions b'fore." He stands when Rude's third drink is gone, holding out his hand before a fourth one can be called for. "C'mon. Nobody gonna laugh. Guy like you, easy on the eyes, ever'buddy wanna teach ya to dance- 'least I get the first shot, huh?"

Rude coughs a little when Reno mentions that dancing is like fucking. Yeah, his partner had seen him fight before but he'd never seen him....Rude feels the heat creep into his face again. He wants to see Reno dance. Wants to just sit here in a dark corner and watch the redhead move with all that grace like his own private show but he knows Reno won't accept that. Rude looks at the offered hand and lets out a slow sigh that seems to deflate him. The compliment catches him off guard though and Rude looks up at Reno with his mouth slightly agape. Did his partner just call him attractive? ' Calm down, Rude...he wasn't making a pass. Just an observation.' Rude finds himself wholly disappointed with that thought. He doesn't want anyone else teaching him how to dance. He just wants Reno. The hand in front of him is a golden opportunity that the shy man has to fight to accept. He can spend a few hours being far too close to Reno for comfort or he can leave now and lose the chance for something he desperately wants. Maybe it's the drinks or the lights flickering or the way those bright blue eyes are reaching into his body and taking a hold of his spine to force him into movement but Rude reaches out tentatively to take the offered hand. Reno's palm is a little sweaty and warm to the touch. Rude can feel the calloused spots where the redhead's gun is normally held and he feels the strength in the grip. It makes his heart beat faster. Normally, he would be wearing gloves if they were on a mission but this is the first time he's taken Reno's hand without the thick leather between them. It blows away all the other memories he has of Reno reaching out to help him up the side of a building or over a fence.

Rude slides off his seat and trails close behind his partner, glancing nervously around the dancefloor. Teens and twentysomethings gyrate and writhe to a beat that vibrates the very floor they're standing on and the heat of bodies packed together hits Rude head on. He concentrates on the only thing he wants to think about and stares at the halo of red hair that leads him out into the throng.

Reno's grip is just as sure as it is on a mission, even without the protection of the gloves. Behind his own eyes, in the safety of his imagination, he curls over the huge hand and pulls it around himself like a protective blanket; outwardly, he merely leads Rude to a thicket of dancers before easing them both around to face each other with the same cocksure expression he always adopts before things get chaotic on the job. He prods at Rude's hips the same way he did the arms earlier at the bar, swaying slowly with Rude to the faster beat of a new song, though still in the same rhythm. "Don't worry 'bout your feet juss' yet," he calls over the din, trying to keep his in place to show Rude what he's talking about. After several moments, he begins moving his shoulders in a slightly more complicated rock, nodding to Rude and rubbing at his sides as indication to follow suit whenever he's ready. "Juss' let your mind move ya the way y'hear the music tellin' it to. There ain't no right way an' wrong way to dance in places like these. It's all about yer comfort zone an' lettin' the air in the place move around ya."

And true to his words, Reno lets the music take him though his eyes remain on his partner, his own feet barely budging to accommodate the need for balance as his upper body weaves through the air like so much flexible debris in flowing water. Even though his ratty tank and jeans stand out like a sore thumb among the rest of the gaudy, glittering wardrobe across the floor, he looks more indigenous to the floor than the pulsing mob surrounding them, and somehow, people in the closer vicinity can't help but relax and move more loosely in his wake. A few try coming up to blend in with his dance and even with Rude, but Reno easily deflects them with subtle changes in his flow and shifting closer to his partner to protect him from people who think he's up for grabs. In a mental state like this, Reno's dance partner is his property, no matter who it is; if he can keep it up, he can almost pretend Rude is doing this to be with him, rather than just learning to dance. The simple reverie warms him around the edges and causes a dreaming smile to seep over his face and sink into it as he dances, his body unwittingly moving even closer to Rude's and swaying against it.

Rude tries hard to relax but the way Reno is touching him is making it hard to do. He struggles to keep his face a mask of calm and watches Reno rock and glide through the air like living liquid. The hands on his hips, up his sides, all around him leave Rude's head spinning a little more than he's used to and he tries to block out all the extra sensory overload as he watches his partner's graceful moving. The words sink in a little at a time and he is grateful when Reno fends off those who try to come over and dance with him. He relaxes a little more as he sees that Reno is avoiding all the other possible dance partners who would be thrilled to take Rude's place. Maybe Reno is content to just be with him. Rude almost lets the thought go until Reno's body is suddenly far closer than it was a moment ago and the way the red head slithers across his chest leaves the larger man suddenly all too aware of every inch of his skin. He tries to just concentrate on still moving the way Reno tells him and the smaller man's hypnotic rocking helps a lot. With a slow exhalation of breath, Rude steps off the edge of a precipice in his own mind. The drinks start to kick in a little more on his empty stomach than they would normally and it doesn't take long before he finds the rhythm that Reno is talking about. He begins to dip and roil against his partner's chest, mirroring Reno's own body far too naturally. He has spent so long watching Reno out in the field and learning his body language that he has come to be able to almost gauge the next move before Reno makes it. Subtle hints in the man's muscles give it all away and Rude finds that dancing IS a lot like being out on the battle fields with Reno. They both move in tandem, a perfect swaying of their bodies and Rude looses himself to the moment. He ignores the looks they are getting from others and the pair move with such a perfect unison that most of those who would have come to hit on them think better of it. These two obviously are together. Rude's hand moves before he can even think about it, an instinct reaction, and suddenly one large arm is wrapped around Reno's slender waist, pulling the other man closer to him.

The warm feeling tumbles in from the edges to roll across his belly where the arm circles to pull him closer, and Reno's hands rise over his head to cup the back of Rude's neck, his head turning to smile up his shoulder even though his eyes are closed now. His movement slows and his feet begin to step in a more lively fashion to make up for the restriction in the rest of his body. He can feel Rude move with him, knows Rude's found his go point, and when his mind gives him a nudge to remind him that he's supposed to be teaching Rude, he's proud of his partner for working into it so easily. "See?" he beams in that same breathless voice he answered the phone with less than an hour ago, albeit much happier than the tone he'd used before. "S'not so hard. Y'doin' real good, Rude. Like a champ. Juss' keep movin' with me, y'doin' great. Feels so good finally dancin' with ya." He doesn't even notice the admission slip, caught up in the rhythm, the touch, the scent of the man he kills with, would kill for, the heat on his back and the coveted heart pounding behind his shoulder. To Reno, it's all the same- dance, sex, fights, kills. His body works him into the same chemicals, his reflexes act the same way, he gets the same mental high. Finally, his awareness swells him with the fact that he's hit three out of four of his life's greatest experiences with the man of his dreams. If Rude never touches him again after this, he's at least got these sensations to remember and die happy with.

Rude's rhythm falters for only a second at the admission. He makes up for it quickly and gets back into the rhythm but his eyes look down to watch that lazy happy smile playing across Reno's face. So beautiful. The hands on the back of his neck have the hair on his arms standing on end and his heart is pounding far too hard for the dance they are partaking in. Reno just admitted that he had been wanting this. Men don't want to dance with other men unless they're interested, right? And apparently Reno had been looking for this physical closeness for a while. There's a sensation in the back of Rude's ribcage like someone popping a warm waterballoon inside. All the fear, all the tension seems to melt off. He had to be right. He had to. Reno wouldn't just say that, not to his partner. He wouldn't just fuck with Rude that way. The dark skinned man had taken a lot of flak and had been the brunt end of many of Reno's jokes but the redhead had never done anything like this. Nothing that would hurt Rude. The larger man's mind works a mile a minute, fogging only slightly around the edges from the drinks, before he takes a chance he never thought he would. Rude's free hand comes up and he ghosts his fingers over Reno's cheek before cupping it and tilting the man's head up. Rude dips ever so slightly and presses his own to the man he's been dreaming about for years. He nips at Reno's lower lip and then withdraws, a soft gentle kiss.

The kiss is met with a half-surprised bubbling noise at the back of his throat and a sharp intake of breath, but Reno's eyes never open. When his mouth is released, he can taste the change in the air as if the meaning and consequences of what had just happened were a sprint through the fairway of a carnival. The gravity sends goosebumps down his arms and a tingle across the nape of his neck. There's the mythical typical twitch in his groin, but when Reno feels the way he's felt for Rude since the early days of their partnership, his dick's got nothing on his heart in the face of a revelation like this. He's only fallen this way for two people in his life before ShinRa took it over, and after two different disasters, he's treated this crush like a feral animal stuck in a trap. The concept of letting the creature go is mind-blowing; nonetheless, he takes the opportunity between songs to twist himself around to face Rude and grip handfuls of his shirt without jarring the man's arms off him, finding no need for words- just like he finds in every crucial situation they've been in together for years. He forces the dance to slow down, accommodating the music above them, and pulls Rude down for a kiss of his own, hesitantly returning the nibble and letting their lips linger together as long as Rude will allow him to stay there.

Rude worries at first when he hears the intake of breath. There's the chance that he misjudged, that he stepped over the invisible line that will now separate them forever but when the redhead doesn't break away, Rude lets himself relax again. He let's his fingers slip over Reno's skin and shirt as the man turns in his arms, always making contact, always holding. He pulls Reno in close, cradling him in a protective embrace that tells the rest of the world in no uncertain terms that Reno is taken. Only Reno can change that in Rude's mind now. The redhead doesn't say anything to him, just curls into his chest and fists into his shirt, and that says volumes more than any words either of them could have managed. Rude loves the feel of this man in his arms. His partner, his friend. He can't imagine now not having the boisterous redhead near him. As the music slows, Rude lets Reno direct the pace, allowing him to guide where they go. The slower music is something Rude knows well enough how to dance to without any instruction and he relaxes into it. When Reno's hands find their way up to draw him down once more, Rude lets himself be pulled, bending to come within easier reach. Reno's kiss confirms everything Rude suspected during their first dance, everything he'd been hoping for in the years they'd been together, and all the rest of Rude's fear and apprehension fall away. He presses the kiss only slightly, tasting gently and encouraging Reno. He wants the other man to know that he understands now. That all the looks he'd misread, the changes he'd heard in Reno's voice, the way Reno's mood would shift in his company, he understands them now. He ony wishes he'd gotten the hint earlier. He can't say what's going to happen tomorrow but for now, he has Reno in his arms and that makes the world ok again. Rude pulls him closer, supporting him and keeping the rest of the world at bay.

Reno lets it go only to press up for another kiss, and then another, and three more before he's finally satisfied that Rude is responding of his own volition. For another half hour or so, they dance without the talk until the buzz is worked out of their heads- Rude needs no more lessons, it seems, as long as Reno is guiding him, and Reno needs no attention beyond that of his partner. Eventually, he steers them toward the edge of the crowd, away from the bar, and to one of the cocktail booths edging the club, where he slides into the seat and pulls Rude in after him. If they can deal with the idea when they're sobered and fatigued, then they can deal with it every day, right? He leans up from his slouch against the wall and, still catching his breath from the exertion on the floor, covers the side of Rude's face with more tiny kisses, the way he's wanted to do every time he sees the bigger man glooming down over paperwork or a bad job. "How long?" he finally murmurs, nosing against Rude's armored ear. "How long y'been like this an' I plumb passed it on without even knowin'?"

Rude responds gladly to every kiss sent his way. He moans into a few of them ever so softly, a sound of contentment, and his hands rub reassuringly over Reno's back as they dance. When the music slows again, Reno leads him from the dancefloor and Rude follows without a second thought. He slips into the seat next to his partner and uses his own body to shield off the rest of the world. The alcohol didn't last long in light of his size and all the sweating and dancing, so by the time they sit, he's completely sober. He sighs and leans into the kisses against his cheek. Reno is there, warm and not upset with him, and Rude is sure this was the best decision of his life. The whisper of Reno's voice drifts across his ear the way it has in so many daydreams but this time is real. Rude allows himself a small smile and wraps his closest arm around the smaller man again. "About a year and a half," he admits quietly, feeling immensely foolish for not having said anything earlier. He's almost afraid of the answer he'll get but curiosity and self abuse make him ask anyway. "You?"

He's glad he kept his mouth shut as long as he did, then. He winces slightly when Rude asks, feeling foolish indeed and huddling in for a moment before he has the balls to answer. "Four'n a half... maybe five years," he admits. "I s'pose tryin'a get you to come outside with me alla time sorta growed on me after awhile, huh?" Even under the serious weight of confession, he can't help but turn a slight twist of humor onto it to make the situation easier for the both of them to digest, maybe to turn what he's starting to consider ashamedly as obsession into something easy to laugh about and sweep under the rug. "Least now I don't gotta watch ya go home with some bimbo," he observes as an afterthought, grinning.

Rude snorts at the last comment. He hadn't taken a woman home with him in a little over two years. He'd stopped finding the heart to bed them, the meaningless faces one after another, and it had only been 6 months later that he had come to realize why the women no longer turned him on. He'd fallen instead for his partner. He's grateful for the humor Reno offers at the end of his statement, it helps ease the shock of learning just how long Reno had harbored a crush on him. Oh sure, he'd thought the redhead was handsome as hell when they'd first met, but he hadn't every figured Reno would be into him and truth be told, he had been rather annoyed with his new partner for a long while. Reno wasn't exactly easy to get used to. Still, the boisterous Turk grew on most people until they couldn't imagine not having him there to crack one of his dark humored jokes. Rude smiles softly in the flickering lights and looks over at his partner. "Never again," he whispers almost too softly for Reno to hear. He brushes his thumb along the side of Reno's face and shakes his head. "Only one I'm taking home from now on is you...if you'll let me." Rude had to admit he was flattered that Reno had held a torch for him for so long. He knew he wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with either and it surprised him that Reno hadn't found someone else when Rude had remained oblivious to his partner's desire for so long.

Reno closes his eyes and rests his face against Rude's hand, the grin falling into a genuine smile again, rather than the smug satisfaction he displays any other time he gets his way. It's worth the years of backstepping and daydreams and dead-end flings and, most importantly, most tiringly, wearing the man down to be comfortable around him. It was worth all of that and more to hear these words. To anyone else with Reno's viewpoints, luck and talents, this would feel like a victory. Hell, his few times in love felt that way, but maybe that was the problem- look where they went, and look where he is now that it doesn't. It's more of a comfortable niche he's been carving for himself and Rude to curl up in, and victory isn't really what you feel when you lay down a shovel you've been digging with as long as he's been. He finds he likes this feeling a lot better than he likes victory.

His eyes study the man before him while he thinks, though not in a skeptical manner, and his hands idly curl around Rude's arm, pulling the thumb around to kiss lightly at it before something flickers over his mind to leave a trailing change in his expression. "...that mean you're takin' me there tonight?" he inquires, another hopeful note in his tone. He's been to Rude's house exactly once- or, much rather, outside of Rude's house exactly once. Rude's never agreed to hang out at Reno's place either, come to think of it. His brows rise slightly, coupling with the faint upturn of his mouth, to give away his opinion of the possibilities.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

There's a note of hope in Reno's voice that almost breaks Rude's heart. How could he have gone so long without knowing? It's obvious from the way he says it that Reno doesn't expect this turn of events or that Rude is so willing to let him into his life now, but it's something the dark skinned man has been thinking about for a long time. It's strange how his feelings for his partner developed, the opposite from every other relationship he'd ever had. All the others had started in lust and ended in him caring, though never to this extent. With Reno, he had of course thought the man handsome, but he hadn't realized he was interested in men until he developed feelings for Reno. No other man had ever caught his attention. Maybe that was why he had so desperately bedded all those blonde bimbos, he had been running from his acceptance of what he really wanted all along. He'd eventually realized it but only after he'd already fallen for his partner pretty hard. Once he'd been willing to accept that it was Reno he wanted, he found that he had already developed emotional attachment before he had admitted his physical attraction. For the last year he had been coming to terms with it all, with wanting Reno, desiring him, wanting not only his body but all of him. Now that all his dreams were coming true and Reno was returning the affection, all Rude really wanted in this world was to draw Reno into his life and into his bed. He wanted to make slow soft passionate love to a man, to THIS man, for the first time in his life and then fall asleep curled around him. "Yes, Reno," he rumbles gently, placing whispered kisses across the other man's lips, "I'm taking you home with me and you're going to stay there, in my arms for as long as you want."

"We gonna get in trouble with Dot by not showin' up to work for a good long time, then," he chuckles, meeting each kiss with one of his own and cupping Rude's face in his hands. There's an odd thrill down the back of his neck when he hears his name that way, when he's not being addressed in the office or on a mission. He could get used to that. "Rude," he says out loud, more of a test to see how it sounds to him this way than an actual request for his partner's attention. He likes that too, he finds, and the snicker following it, while incongruous, gives off his pleased air. It's almost a confirmation, of sorts- only now does his body stir to react, first luring him forward with Rude's scent- the musk of his sweat and afterwork- and then the salt on his skin with the faint spice Reno's always imagined to be there, whether it exists or not, when he kisses at Rude's jaw and throat. The tickle of the sparse goatee against his lips gives him itching shivers all over, and the truncated noise from the bottom of his vocals says he likes that too. "I'm a li'l tired... don't think I wanna dance no more tonight. How 'bout you?" he intones, grinning and shifting his own lap to relieve a budding discomfort.

Rude stills his breathing as Reno kisses over his throat and jaw, mostly because he doesn't trust that he can keep the moans out of his breath. He lets out a low shuddering sigh in response to Reno's question and his eyelids flutter closed for a moment. "Time to go home, partner," he says in a throaty baritone that Reno's never heard before. He's never let the redhead hear it though it's been wrapped around his name on many lonely nights. Rude has lost count of the times he's cum for Reno all without the other man eery knowing and he thrills at the idea of being able to do it with him tonight. Rude's large hand smoothes over Reno's back and he toys idly with the hem of the shirt. He doesn't want to do this here though. He needs to take his time with the redhead, get him someplae safe where Rude can relax enough to figure all this out. He slides back and takes Reno's hand to lead him from the seat. He stops at the counter and grabs his weapons and jacket before walking Reno back out into the chill of the Midgar night. He doesn't release the fingers in his grip for an instant, carrying his belongings in his hand, but no one says a word about the Turk and his redheaded boy toy. They simply step aside to let the pair pass and one or two women make sad little noises of disappointment as two handsome and dangerous men walk past with more interest in each other than in them.

Rude walks Reno to his truck and climbs in beside him, cranking up the engine and heading back toward his own apartment. He's never been with a guy before and he wants the comfort of familiar surroundings to be able to relax enough.

Reno's smile holds the ease and comfort of ideas like 'relax' and 'all the time in the world.' He moves to follow Rude with the same loose flow and attitude as he did on the dance floor, twining his fingers with Rude's and harboring a faint tinge of red in his cheeks like a schoolboy granted a first kiss. He knows how the night will end- he can even make a fair guess as to how tomorrow will work out- but the jaded haze of 'the conquest' is gone. He finds himself excited, almost like a virgin, but not really- and for Rude, it's so easy to be patient. The first thing Reno learned with the guy was patience and the value of comfort zones, and while the hardest things of all to learn and control, he found them the biggest keys to earning Rude's trust in the past, using them to make his wily way through the nicks and holes in Rude's walls. He can wait as long as he needs to, as long as it means Rude will accept him in the end. Love... him? He blinks at the notion and shrugs it off, curling up in the truck and leaning against the driving arm while careful not to let his feet mark up the upholstery.

Rude is acutely aware of Reno's presence at his side. The swelling of affection he feels for his partner duels with the growing need of his physical body as images flash through his mind of what to expect next. He tries to decide where he should start first and he has so many daydreams to try but it all comes rushing in around him as he drives. He's going home to sleep with a guy...not just any guy, his PARTNER. It thrills and scares Rude all at the same time. He has no second thoughts on the matter, he knows this is what he wants but the rush of doing something so utterly foreign to him is overwhelming. Reno's body close to his is comforting and distracting at the same time and by the time Rude gets to his house, he is breathing a little more heavily than usual. His pants feel uncomfortably tight and he wants to shed his clothing as soon as possible. He'd seen Reno naked before just as the smaller man had seen him. It was hard NOT to see your partner nude at some point during the long missions and shared shower rooms, but this was different. The implications were entirely different and Rude knew that he would finally be able to look at Reno the way he wanted without fear of reprisal, not the fervored glances in the bathrooms that helped fuel all of his long nights.

When they get to the apartment, Rude walks Reno to the door. It's a nice enough place, a long low building with only one floor in a nice gated community. Rude opens the door to the apartment he's renting and leads Reno into his sanctuary for the first time. The place is a little larger than it looks from the outside. There is a hallway just inside the door that leads into an open livingroom space. The opposite wall houses a large entertainment center and a leather couch. On the left wall of the hallway, a door leads into the kitchen with a storage closet on the right side of the hall. Rude kicks of his shoes and leads Reno into the livingroom. Just like Rude, the place is simple neat lines and soothing colors. White carpet and black leather with ebony and smoked glass tables. There isn't much in the way of decoration really. Rude seems strangely shy. He isn't sure even where to go next. He gestures lamely toward a door on the right side of the living room which leads into his own bedroom but he doesn't want Reno to feel rushed. "Not very big...but...well, you can have a look around. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?" He feels ridiculous asking the question. It's silly being this nervous around his partner suddenly but with a woman, he'd normally have taken her to a hotel, not wasted words, fucked her and then left. With Reno he can't do that. He needs to be gentle and kind with him...take his time and show the man that he's so much more than a casual night of sex.

Reno takes in the sight around him when Rude ushers him in, appreciating the quiet decorations he somehow isn't surprised by. His own place, while no poorer, is decidedly gaudier and more lived in than this. He finds the atmosphere here intrinsically Rude-like, however, and can't fault any of it. He warms again at the invitation and does what he does best whenever Rude gives him an inch: he takes a mile, but slowly, so as not to spook his partner out of giving it up. He follows Rude's lead and leans against the wall next to the front door, unlacing his boots to kick them off, and when asked what he wants, he doesn't really answer at first. Instead, he drifts into the kitchen, hands on everything he can touch without breaking it and peeking into cupboards and fridge, before he does virtually the same in the living room. A contented hum follows him as his fingers trace over the leather and his toes dig into the carpet, betraying his tactile, just about hedonistic nature.

He wanders back toward the bedroom and peeks in, rubbing the doorframe of it reverently with two fingers before wandering back to Rude with a bright smile. "Nice place," he murmurs. "Real comfy feel about it. I like it- prob'ly get used to it if I ain't careful, huh?" His arms circle Rude's neck and he leans in, though he doesn't push for affection Rude isn't comfortable with. He rests his cheek against the broad collarbone, closing his eyes and breathing in his partner. "Cuppa tea sounds about good right now. Seen a li'l in yer cupboard up there. Y'got good taste," he coos quietly, letting his fingers trail up to stroke reassuringly at the back of Rude's neck. More than anything, he wants to be clear that he doesn't care what happens tonight, as long as Rude is there.

Rude waits calm and quiet while Reno wanders around his place. He knows this behavior in his partner to an extent though he fights the smile that tugs at his lips as he watches the other Turk digging his toes into the carpet. He is suddenly reminded of a small animal being set loose somewhere new. Reno pokes his head in every nook and cranny, familiarizing himself with the surroundings and Rude finally allows himself a brief smile. He likes the way Reno is making himself at home. It sets off something warm in his gut, this sight of his partner adjusting and adapting to make Rude even more a part of his life. He knows in short order that Reno will have memorized most of his apartment if he hadn't already and that sits surprisingly well with him. Rude welcomes the affection from his partner by curling his arms back up to stroke tenderly at his love's....his love? Rude looks down at the top of Reno's head and feels the heartbeat pressed against his own chest, the slow rise and fall of Reno breathing. Yes, his love. It's an odd feeling, admitting that, but Reno had been so much a part of his life for so long now, always there when he needed him, that it shouldn't have surprised Rude how strong his attachment was. Men who fought side by side often developed such attachments though most never took it any farther. Reno had always been there when Rude needed him. He had always offered that black humor when Rude needed it most. The large man sighed contentedly and laced his fingers through the foxtail hanging down Reno's back. "I want you used to it," he murmurs, "want you to stay here as much as you like." Rude makes a noise almost like a throaty purr when Reno traces up his neck. He relaxes naturally into the gentle hands, inhaling Reno's unique scent before finally withdrawing from the embrace reluctantly to go make tea. Reno is right of course, there is tea up in one of his cabinets. He pulls down the tin and opens it, shaking the contents a little. He needs to pick up more. Rude grabs two mugs down and fills a stainless steel teapot with hot water. While the water comes to a boil over the stove, Rude prepares the strainers and mugs. He seems far more relaxed here in his own home than he ever is at work...or perhaps it's the fact that he has his partner safely here with him. "Sugar? Cream?" he calls back to the livingroom.

"Nah," he answers, padding over to lean in the doorway of the kitchen. "I don't like makin' milkshakes outta that. Juss' a strong brew'll do me right." He falls quiet again, watching Rude's back as he moves around his kitchen, before his hands itch for contact again. He detaches from the doorway to slip up behind Rude and rub lightly at his shoulders with needy fingers. "Sorry," he murmurs. "I can't not touch ya. Think I'm turnin' into a fuckin' monkey or somethin'. Juss' don't feel right bein' ten feet away now. Oughtta be fun 'splainin' that one to Dot, huh?" he rambles quietly. He should have declined- said he didn't want anything, then at least Rude would still be facing him. It's confusing to swing between lust and nerves and affection in the same breath. He's never felt a NEED before, not for something as silly as touching in its own right.

Rude slows ever so slightly in his preparations, enjoying the gentle contact from his partner. Reno had never been one for personal space but since they had broken down the barriers of their relationship, the redhead had been a constant source of physical affection. Rude finds he doesn't mind. Where Reno's presence had thrown him off when they were first partnered, now he finds it comforting and is glad for the contact. He would have been almost disappointed to find that Reno WASN'T this affectionate. The water begins to boil next to him but Rude ignores it at first. The soft whistle of the steam grows more insistent after a few moments and Rude pulls the pot from the stove reluctantly before pouring it over the tea bags. He turns with the mugs in his hands, careful not to bump Reno and then finds himself leaning in for a soft kiss instead of just handing over the mug. The kiss starts ever so gently, an exploration of Reno's lips more than anything as Rude adjusts once more to kissing his partner. He begins to press it, the need in his stomach growing by the minute but he breaks it off before he can push too far. He barely registers the mugs in his hands as he stares down at Reno from behind smoky glass lenses. Rude swallows hard and finally passes the mug to his partner. "Livingroom," he rumbles quietly and then slips around to head that way. He glances back to make sure Reno is following, almost as if he's afraid he'll lose the redhead in his tiny apartment, and then heads for the overstuffed couch. He sets his tea down, forgotten on the coffee table. He is acutely aware of every move Reno makes and suddenly he finds himself wanting and needing to touch the red head right back.

Reno lets his eyes fall shut for the kiss, having seen the same pair of shades for enough years to know what they look like up close. His hand wavers just a little with the mug when Rude gives it, and words seem to leave him for a moment as he follows the man obediently. His body no longer gives him the option of idle fancy, but he only makes this known by the ginger way he sits and shifts, balancing the cup in his hand as he climbs into his partner's lap and curls up there. He takes a deep breath around his first sip, not bothering to let the brew cool down- he's always been a fan of coffee and tea fresh in the pot and scalding his tongue. He regards Rude intently for a few moments as he sips, the fingers of his free hand idling with the collar of the shirt he coaxed Rude into loosening in the club and the facial fuzz he's always wanted to touch. Finally, he slides his next to Rude's on the table and turns to give him full attention again, squirming to straddle him and rearing up to kiss his forehead. "Rude," he murmurs, and it's not entirely clear as to whether he's testing the name again or actually addressing the man. "Y'got a comfy couch," he adds with a hint of good-natured sarcasm, considering the fact that only his knees are on it. There's a hesitation in his tone that's never been there before when he flirted with coworkers or picked up bar birds, as if he wants to ask things, suggest things, pursue matters, but the ball isn't in his court.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rude stiffens slightly in more ways than one when Reno slides into his lap. He's grateful for the fact that Reno is letting him set his own pace. The weight on his lap is strangely comforting though the longer Reno sits there, the less comfortable Rude's pants are getting. He can feel the soft curve of his partner's ass through his pants and the smell of Reno, sweat, cologne, shampoo, all come crashing over him like a tidal wave. Rude takes a few deep slow breaths as he inhales that particular mixture. Reno is so close now, so warm and wriggling oh so damnably well on his lap. Rude freezes and watches with wide eyes as Reno finally turns and straddles him. The touches send small jolts across his skin and his heart speeds up as Reno leans in to kiss his forehead. The sarcastic remark is muchly appreciated as it gives Rude the ability to chuckle softly and try relaxing. It's not an easy feat with Reno's crotch pressed against and grinding into his own. He can feel how excited his partner is already by the heat and hardness in his pants. Rude shifts his hips a little, wanting more of that delicious friction that Reno keeps teasing him with. He can hear the hesitation in his partner's voice and he wants to comfort it. Without even thinking about it, Rude tilts his head up and nuzzles under Reno's chin to expose his throat. Pale cream skin. Rude licks at it, not really certain to expect but it is every bit as smooth under his tongue as it looks and he presses in to suckle at that spot gently. His hands fold around Reno, exploring tenderly as he tugs up on Reno's shirt and runs fingers up his back. Every movement is careful and deliberate. Rude doesn't want to hurt or chase off the redhead. He scruffs his goatee along Reno's neck and down to his collar bone, nuzzling at the shirt. He wants this damned cloth out of the way. Rude tugs gently on the back of Reno's tee and starts lifting it. He wants to give Reno a chance to say no if the other man wants to back out.

Not a chance. "Yeah," he breathes appreciatively, rolling his head back around to kiss at Rude's ear a couple of times before tugging his own tank over his head and discarding it over the back of the couch. He revels in the sounds Rude makes, wondering if anyone else has gotten to hear them before, or if Rude is just as silent this close as he is in almost every other aspect of the life he lets Reno see. Reno gives a wordless rumble against Rude's cheek, hands roving up the dress shirt to work at its buttons, but after a moment, he stills them and leans back slightly with a serious expression. While he knows the flesh is willing, it's not enough. It's been enough with anyone else for years, probably because he never cared beyond the morning after, but... his hands come slowly up to the side of Rude's face, thumbs pressing against the rims of the sunglasses. He wants to see, he wants to know, but he's never seen Rude without them. He's seen Rude break bones for trying to open the door he's knocking on, and he probably won't be upset if the man turns away or worse, but the chance to see the eyes he's constructed and reconstructed in his imagination for the past four years is too tantalizing to pass up in favor of habit. For the first time in his life, Reno wants to see who he's screwing- and oddly, his brain recoils from such a crude term, replacing it with 'spending the night with' for lack of anything else he isn't afraid to call it.

Rude surges up into the kisses on his ear, his chest bowing out at the intense feeling. He has always loved having his peircings played with. His eyes flutter shut behind the glasses but he can feel it when Reno tugs the shirt off. His hands slide up Reno's back and the hair on his arms stands on end when he hears Reno make that purring wanton noise against his cheek. He wants the man so badly now. It hits him as a strange sentiment and yet he doesn't see why it should. His fingers ghost up Reno's ribcage as the smaller man begins to work the buttons of his shirt but he freezes when Reno sits back. Worry plagues him for a moment that he's done something wrong until he feels Reno press at the glasses questioningly. Of course. It's the least Reno deserves and Rude cusses himself for bad habits that he hasn't already removed them. They are his last barrier. The last thing that Reno has not seen him without and somehow they feel more private than being naked with the other man. Rude reaches up and tugs them away, his eyes shut at first as he adjusts to the sudden lack of darkness. He wants Reno to see. Wants to be able to look at his partner without that smoky haze. When he opens his eyes and stares up into those bright blue ones, he can almost feel a connection being made. No going back now. Reno's blues are all the more stunning without the tint from the sunglasses in the way and Rude sucks in a tremulous breath. He leans up to set the glasses on the table behind Reno and takes the opportunity to kiss him again.

And this time, he kisses back with his eyes open, almost afraid to blink. They're as gorgeous as he's imagined and moreso- he'd give anything to crawl into them and get himself lost, were it possible. The pit of his chest warms and tightens at Rude's gesture, and his reverent stare makes the sacrifice worthwhile. His fingers slowly work back into the task of unbuttoning Rude's shirt, but instead of pulling everything off, he burrows his hands under the fabric to run up Rude's chest and rest there a moment before venturing further toward his back. He finally breaks the kiss to squirm in closer, holding his breath to focus on the heat of Rude's body against him, and leans up to press his lips to Rude's eyelids in turns. "Perfect," he whispers, finally letting his own body move the way it wants to, nudging hips and hardon to Rude's belly and pressing his face closer to seek Rude's tongue with his own.

The affection and gratitude in Reno's eyes makes it all worth it in the end. While still a bit nervous about the fact that he has ever intention of making love to a man for the first time, Rude has never been more sure that he's made the right choice. His heart feels like it's swelling up in his chest and he wants to get as close to the man as possible. He needs to hear Reno in the throes of passion, needs to know that the pleasure is coming from him. Rude stills completely when Reno kisses his eyelids. It's a gesture of affection that reaches straight into his chest and makes his whole body warm. Reno will never hurt him, never turn on him or harm him. Rude sighs and accepts the kiss when Reno resumes it. He sucks his partner's tongue into his mouth and laps at it. Reno doesn't taste like a woman. Nothing about him is feminine and Rude marvels at the differences. Reno's scent is strong and musky, a mix of spices and something clean like linen. His mouth tastes of the drinks he's been having all night and the mingle of the tea. Absent is the bitter taste of make up and lipstick. The skin of Reno's lips is smooth and soft but the bulge in his pants is not and Rude rocks up against it. His hands drop to cup Reno's ass. It's firm, taught muscle. Rude's heart speeds up and he turns with Reno in his lap to lay the man back onto the couch. "It's a comfortable couch," he murmurs playfully before recapturing Reno's tongue.

Reno stretches back on the leather with his trademark lazy grin, still anchored to Rude by the legs. "Yeah, it is," he agrees conversationally before the breath is sucked out of him again in a pleased whine. Confident though Rude's touch is, it's easy for Reno to tell that he's never been around another man this way before. He hesitates in all the right places and forges a curious path in others, endearing him even more to the redhead- it's the same sort of dance he himself did his first time with a guy, but Rude's way is different- more sure of himself and what he wants. Reno has to admit he likes that in a man- in this one, anyway. He works his hips to bear up toward Rude's erection, liking the way the hands rest against the muscles of his ass when he flexes them to move, and lets one of his own wander down between his legs to grope sort of sloppily for the button of Rude's slacks. The air and his body are beginning to heat up, and his kiss and movements aren't as deliberate or skilled as they were moments ago, which means his mind is starting to seep into the animal depths of passion. He hasn't gotten sloppy in years.

The way Reno's ass flexes and tenses in his hands Makes Rude groan into the kiss. Reno is writhing living heat and Rude wants to devour him. The hunger behind his need surprises the big man. He's had plenty of lovers before but none of them had ever gotten him so hot and bothered so quickly. It was as if Reno had reached right into his head and flipped a switch. The grinding of Reno's hips, that little whine in his throat...gods it was beautiful. It's sexier than anything any woman had ever done for him and Rude wonders what sort of noise Reno will make for him when they are actually making love. He knows all the workings of how that will be done, but he's never actually done it and he knows there are some things you just don't learn in a book. He's watched a little gay porn to see if he can figure out what to do when and if he were ever to find himself in Reno's arms, but now that he's here, Rude is uncertain what all he'll need to do. He's never gone down on a man before, doesn't know what to expect as far as how Reno will taste or even if he'll be able to take the redhead as deep as he'd like. All sorts of questions he doesn't know the answers to swirl through his head but Rude isn't willing to stop now. He has the only person in the world that he wants right here, moaning and grinding up to him; he isn't willing to let anything stop him now unless it's Reno. Rude makes a little needy gasp when Reno starts to unbutton his pants and he hurries to do the same to Reno. The button doesn't last long but before Rude pulls the fabric down, he chances satisfying his curiosity. He pushes his hand down between Reno's legs to rub uncertainly at the bulge there. He knows what feels good on him and he tries to emulate that for Reno. His brushes his fingers down over the man's sac and then presses a little harder up along the long hard bugle he knows is Reno's cock. Heat radiates up through the fabric of the jeans and Rude finds that the hardness there just turns him on.

The redhead doesn't even bother with hesitant niceties. Once he has the button and zipper out of the way, he burrows his hand behind the fabric barriers, palming down the length of Rude's cock and finally closing his eyes. He smiles like a kid in a candy shop when he pulls out of the kiss, shifting again to prod at Rude's hand with his hardon. His isn't nearly as impressive as Rude's feels, but he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. He tops out at something like five inches, but Reno is living proof that size never matters, and he's found that confidence will get a man just as far as anything else. "Every other minute I find somethin'a like more about you," he breathes, smile widening, and his hand turns to curl around Rude and flick at the decoration he feels in the crown before working into a slow pump. Pleased whimpers trail out of him now and then, and he kisses up the side of Rude's face again, clinging to the man's neck and panting. "Waited so long," he tries to explain, licking at the curl of Rude's ear. "Wanna take my time but I waited so long for you, m'sorry... I c'n do better, juss' your hands... gods, your hands, Rude..." Well, it makes sense in his head, anyway.

Rude gasps out a loud moan when Reno's hand closes on him. The touch is so different than anything he's ever known before. The hand is larger, the rough calluses brush over his skin, and Reno grips him with far more strength than any woman he's ever been with. It's as if Reno knows every thing he wants and is giving it all to him. The touch is perfect. Rude finally tugs at the waist of Reno's pants, wrenching them down while he kisses over Reno's jawline and throat. The more Reno touches him, heat on desperate need, the more Rude growls and pumps into the redhead's hand. Reno's voice is in his ear and it's as perfect as Rude ever imagined it would be. He feels like a fumbling kid and he almost wishes he'd laid with other men so he could be better for Reno. Rude pushes the thought away though, he's glad Reno is his first. He doesn't want anyone else. The way Reno whimpers against his ear sends thrills up and down his spine and he reaches between them to take Reno's cock in one hand. He pumps the way he would if it were his own, hoping that he'll hit the right spots for his lover, and he nips at Reno's collar bone. Rude pulls out of Reno's hand and slides down his chest, kissing down his ribs and over the small silver stud in his navel. The glint of metal catches his attention and Rude laps at it hesitantly at first until his confidence grows. Reno tastes clean and slightly salty. No overwhelming perfumes or heavy smell, just a light and musky scent that reminds Rude of black tea. He suckles at the piercing for a moment while his hands massage Reno's sac. He can feel the silky smooth skin of Reno's erection against the lower part of his jaw and Rude dips to run his lips up it. It's so smooth and so soft against his mouth and he hesitantly licks the shaft. The taste isn't really what he expected. It's light, still skin with a touch of salt on his tongue, but there's that black tea musk that he can barely catch a hint of and Rude finds he enjoys the flavor more than he'd thought at first. He licks all the way up the underside and finally takes the head of Reno's cock in his mouth.

Reno drapes his arms above his head when Rude pulls away, making no secret of sniffing his hand and licking away the moisture he accrued while touching. Sweat, skin, almost cologne. He stretches again, unable to help the buck into Rude's grip or the quiet panting wrapped around the man's name. He grunts and almost bares his teeth when Rude assaults his belly stud, twitching at the tug of his skin with it, but gives a slightly disappointed sound when Rude's hand leaves his cock. His disappointment is quelled by the touch on his balls and the mouth at his shaft, and he gives a breathless moan, his hips rolling out of habit to push it further before he catches himself and stills for Rude's comfort. It's been a long time since he's jsut let someone suck him off without turning it into a mouthfuck. "Y'doin' good, baby," he murmurs, unaware of the pet name slipping past his lips. "Feels good... don't do nothin' you don't wanna do, I juss' want anything comin' from you..." He opens his eyes again and turns his head down to watch Rude, wishing he could paint this picture in his head, gods know it's the most beautiful thing he's seen in his life. He pulls an arm down to stroke Rude's temple lovingly, careful not to cup his head and force it the way he's done with others in the past. "So gorgeous. Y'could stay juss' like that an' not move an' I'd get off juss' lookin atcha," he grins, and something in his tone indicates he isn't lying, not to Rude.

Rude would normally hate getting this sort of gentle encouragement from lovers but Reno is so different in so many ways. The words are comforting instead of derogatory and the large Turk lets himself relax more as he takes in as much of Reno's cock as he can. One hand come up to brush his fingers over Reno's against his temple and he looks up from behind thick lashes to meet Reno's eyes. The look there is heated and passionate, a silent plea for Reno to understand that he isn't doing anything he doesn't want to. It feels strange to have something in his mouth this way but Rude treats it like a lollipop and uses his tongue as much as he can. It's awkward at first as he tries to find his way but soon Rude settles into what he's doing and he laps at the slit to search for more of that salty taste he got a hint of earlier. The fluid there is slick and coats his tongue slightly. It's so much more subtle than going down on a woman. He dips and slides his lover's shaft as far in his mouth as he can, finding that he can get it most of the way without gagging but when he tries to push to far, he finds he has to back off. There's a twinge of frustration in that. He wants to be a good lover for Reno. Rude releases him at last and kisses up his stomach. "M'sorry," he rumbles, "never..." He kisses Reno's stomach again as he tries for the words he's looking for, "can't take all of you. I want to, I'm just...sort of new at this." Rude's skin is just light enough for the darkening of a blush to form there.

He watches Rude work at him, his face going serious and his eyes flickering shut now and then to accompany the hitches in his breath when Rude hits a good angle. The high lilt flutters into his voice more often than he'd like to admit when he pants, and the muscles along his legs and torso tense and shudder on a regular basis. He isn't ready to come yet- he's got a lot more in mind before he'll let his body go that far- but damned if it doesn't feel good. He breathes a chuckle to Rude's admission, using legs to guide him into sitting up so he himself can slide down to crouch and face him. "Ain't no need t'be ashamed, Rude," he assures, falling into the now-familiar habit of kissing all over the man's face. It's like he can't get enough of how his partner feels against his lips. "Ain't gotta make it all happen right now. I got anythin'a say about it, we gonna have a lotta nights... anything we want any time, yeah? I wanna take m'time with ya. You're worth all the time I got." As he speaks, he presses, gently guiding Rude to the side and leaning him against the couch. He trails off for a few moments to catch another soul kiss, delving to taste himself and Rude in the same sweep of his tongue and searching as long as he can before he has to come up for air. "Get up there an' comfy," he whispers against Rude's chin, his eyes closed. "S'my turn, I been waitin'a do this for ya for years now."


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rude breaths a little easier knowing that Reno isn't upset at his lack of experience. The way the redhead talks about them having years and years together to do this makes the larger man feel excited about the future for the first time in as long as he can really remember. His whole life has just been tipped on it's head from one night of dancing and Rude cusses himself that he never went out with Reno before this. He lets the redhead guide him back and he settles comfortably with his legs apart. Rude hooks his thumbs in his pants and pulls them down, kicking off the fabric. There's a tiny part of him that struggles with not folding them properly but the kiss from Reno shuts it up quite nicely. Pants? What pants? Rude leans back into the cushions and moans softly against Reno's lips, lapping and dueling with his own tongue. He has always enjoyed a good blow job but there's a whole new thrill here in wondering how different it will be to get it from Reno. One thing is for certain though, he cares far more greatly for his partner than he ever has for anyone else who ever tried to touch him. Rude stretches and relaxes for Reno, his erection resting against one hip. He presents a pretty picture even if the dark skinned man doesn't know it himself. Thick bands of muscle are exposed where his unbuttoned work shirt still falls half off of his shoulders and hooks around his elbows. The sunglasses are gone and sultry dark eyes watch Reno's every move carefully. Nipple piercings glint in the light of the single lamp to Rude's left and the soft yellow glow falls over the curve of thick thigh muscles.

Reno leans back to stare unabashedly, rubbing idly at Rude's thighs as he drinks in the sight of the smooth Adonis before him. He's only seen parts of this, now and then, here and there, over the years. Showers, changes on stakeouts, anything he could catch without letting Rude know he was doing it. Piecing together the bits in his mind gave nowhere near as much of an impact as this does- and that's saying a hell of a lot, given the fact that even the beautiful jigsaw in his imagination managed to drive his hand for the years it did. Finally, he leans down over the body beneath him again, kissing at Rude's jaw, down his throat and over his chest, muttering between kisses. "I'll be damned... if this ain't... what I wanna wake up... seein' in the morning..." If only Rude knew the gravity of the statement. Reno's never spent an entire night with someone in his life- he's always left before dawn, so there's no awkward goodbye or second thoughts. He turns his head slightly to take in a nipple, suckling at it lightly before he wraps his tongue around it in a manner any inexperienced lover would only call serpentine. Anyone could do it if they took the time to learn; he's had a lot of time on his hands for such lessons in the past. He tugs at the barbell this way before letting go and trailing his lips over the skin to do the same to the other nipple, his hands running everywhere they can touch on Rude's body the entire time. As promiscuous as Reno's been, he's learned how to give appreciation for the lovers and bodies he likes; he's only gone as far as to worship a few times, but when he does, there's no jarring him from the act. His movements, his expression, his deliberation give the impression that Rude is no less than a temple to him. This becomes even more apparent when finally, after he's covered the perfect torso with kiss and touch, he rests first his lips against the crown of Rude's cock, and then his forehead, eyes closed as if praying. He doesn't seem ready to bear down on it just yet. One hand cups over it and rubs reverently as he turns his head to kiss the most easily stretchable leg , hefting it over his shoulder and sitting up to kiss and nuzzle down to the ankle as his other arm curls around it to support it.

Rude watches Reno through half lidded eyes, drinking in the way the red head stares at him as he massages against Rude's thighs. A soft shuddered sigh escapes him as Reno starts to trail kisses across his skin. The red is beautiful to Rude. He's never seen anything like Reno in his life. He's had pale skinned lovers before, even taken on red heads, but Reno's skin goes straight to a shade of alabaster that Rude can't even put words to and the red stands out so stark and crimson against the skin like living stone that it reminds him of jewels set into statues at a shrine. Eyes that steal his breath stare out at him and Rude can only bring himself to compare his partner to a living piece of art. It amazes him yet again how Reno can flicker so easily between oozing sex from every pore to becoming some thing Rude wants to covet in his arms for the rest of his life. Reno's lips, softer than Rude had ever imagined they would be, skitter across his skin and leave him breathless in their wake. He brushes his fingertips through the thick tangle of red locks and lets out a long moan when Reno reaches his nipple. No other lover has ever displayed a talent with their tongue this way but Rude can't say he's surprised. He'd been watching his partner flash the damned thing off like some kind of badge of honor for years now and his imagination had taken that image in many directions. It's nothing by comparison to the real thing. Rude roils and shifts under Reno's hands, slow rolling movements like water as his chest rocks up to press closer to Reno's lips. As the man makes his way down Rude's body, the dark Turk can't help but be moved at how gentle and reverent Reno is being. The redhead looks like he's praying half the time and Rude watches it all with a look of quiet adoration as his chest grows tight. He's never been treated like this before. No other lover wanted to take this kind of time with him. Everyone that he had been with had taken one look at what he was packing and had simply tried too hard at pleasing him. They always wanted him to just be the big badass and they wanted to be pushed into submission but Rude didn't want a submissive partner all the damned time...he wanted an equal. Reno is the only one so far who has ever lived up to that title and Rude is sure he loves the redhead all the more for it. Loves him for it? Rude thinks it over for a second as Reno kisses down his legs and he shifts to make it easier for Reno to do. Yeah..he loves this man. They've been through some pretty hard shit together, things no one else would ever understand and Rude knows that Reno always has and always will have his back. He can count on Reno. The redhead has become his friend, his partner and his confidant, why would the step to lover be so much different? Truth is, it isn't. Rude acknowledges now that his caring for his partner turned to something a hell of a lot deeper over a year ago. It appears to have been even longer than that for Reno.

When he finally finds himself coming back to earth, Reno rests his cheek against Rude's raised calf with a smile, still rubbing idly at his cock. "S'a good thing you're not a hurrier," he murmurs, pleased. "I hate bein' rushed when I ain't lookin' for a quickie." He sinks back into his crouch, his hand slipping from the ankle to Rude's hip from underneath it as his other hand follows suit on the opposite side, his shoulders bearing down and forward to shrug Rude's thighs over them like a harness. He nuzzles at Rude's sack for a moment before flicking his tongue out to prod it, roughing up the seam in the middle until he hits the base of the shaft. Rather than merely kissing or licking his way up the thick cord at the underside, he attaches his mouth to various spots up it, sometimes sucking and sometimes merely tonguing the flesh to gather the taste. It's easy to tell even from this that Rude keeps meticulously clean, and for that Reno is grateful; he tends to avoid giving head for the opposite reason. If it weren't for the average man's odd sense of what to clean, Reno would enjoy the deed a lot more; he can already bet he'll get addicted to doing this, just because Rude is Rude. He grins at the through as he savors his way up the flesh and slips his tongue a bit to tug at the ring through the crown, suckling at that before stopping to look up at his new lover's face. "Rude," he calls softly. "Somethin' I like doin' while I do this sorta thing, I gotta know though... y'ever go lookin' for your own sweet spot before? Or y'ever had a girl what knowed how to work on it?"

Rude sighs and toys with a a few of the locks of hair which usually hang in front of Reno's face. "Don't want a quickie with you, Reno. You're worth more than that." Rude tenses slightly when Reno shifts his legs over those slender shoulders. He can feel the muscle cording there and he isn't used to his lovers getting this involved. None of his pervious lays could have handled putting the weight of his legs on their shoulders and the way Reno tips him up slightly leaves him feeling a little exposed. Though still a touch nervous, Rude settles down a little more as Reno starts to lick and suckle up his shaft. It feels so damned good. Already Reno is ranking at the top of his list for lovers and it isn't just his affection for the man. Rude's legs twitch slightly and he digs his hands into the cushions of the couch to keep from grabbing Reno's hair. There's a sharp intake of breath when Reno tugs on the ring at the end and Rude lets it out as a long throaty moan and seems to shiver through his whole body. He doesn't want to look away from the beautiful sight of Reno's long lashes fluttering against his cheeks and the way those blue eyes cut right into him but every now and then he finds his eyes slipping shut from the feeling. When he hears his name, Rude looks down at Reno. Even despite the monster of an erection he's sporting, it's obvious how turned on the big man is by the huffed breathing and the slight parting of his lips. His expression changes to one of mild concern and nervousness at the question though and his legs tense slightly. He clears his throat and glances around as if embarrassed to admit that he has no idea where that would be. He's done enough research to know that anal sex is supposed to stimulate the prostate but he's never had it done before. Only a few ever tried and that was before Rude had discovered he ws gay. He Had damn near broken their arms for it. No one went near that part of him. But, his mind argues, Reno isn't just anyone and he had known that at some point this would come up. He had often wondered if it would be him or Reno that would be..."catching" as it were. Rude swallows hard and shakes his head. "No," he murmurs before swallowing hard again and forcing himself to lean back and relax into Reno's hands. Reno had never hurt him before and he didn't expect that he would start now. "I trust you, partner." He knows those are the only words he needs to explain everything he's feeling.

Reno's eyes fall narrow, but not in the suspicious or disappointed way. He rubs at Rude's leg again and smiles encouragingly. "I trust you too, big man," he purrs. "I ain't gonna ram nothin', not 'less you're good an' willin' for it. I juss' wanna give ya the best I can." He kisses Rude's inner thigh, his tongue already fiending for the other man's mouth, but this here is more important. "It's gonna feel real weird at first," he warns quietly, his hands working reassuringly over Rude's legs and sides. "Promise you though, it won't hurt so long as ya don't freak out, okay? Gimme a chance to getcha used to it an' I can make ya feel real good- think gettin' off real good on a tight girl, but a good ten times better, an' comin' from the inside. But I can't make it not weird at the start. But whatever I say, if ya really don't like it, juss' tell me. I trust y'to tell me." And then he grins, flicking at Rude's hip with two fingers. "An' don't worry 'bout how that's where ya crap. S'a lot cleaner'n most people think, long as ya wash up normal, an' I know y'do, clean freak." He snickers as he sinks down again, hanging his head to maneuver Rude's crown into his mouth and work slowly over it, as if inhaling it bit by bit. He pulls the cock down toward him gently with his teeth to give himself more room to take in as much as he can, stopping where his initial boundary lies. This isn't an angle he can comfortably deepthroat at, but that's okay- he can still work with it. He suckles along the plane of his tongue for a few moments to wet everything down and starts to bob, keeping it slow at first. As he gradually picks up rhythm and technique inside his mouth, one of his hands snakes around to wipe up some saliva pooling at the base, and then brush against Rude's balls before slipping underneath them with the wet finger to prod at the pucker tucked into the safe skin behind them. He rubs at it with the same rhythm he forges with his mouth, but he doesn't press in yet, giving Rude a chance to acclimatize.

Rude nods at the advice given to him by Reno. He doesn't quite trust himself to talk at the moment. He isn't even sure what he'd really say. It makes him a little nervous that what's about to happen is going to feel odd but he tries to concentrate on what Reno told him and he even goes so far as to try and visualize a woman. That idea is quickly scrapped though. There's nothing feminine about the man between his legs. He can smell Reno's aftershave from here and the muscle in Reno's back and shoulders reminds him without question that Reno is all male. Rude decides he likes that about his partner though and he reminds himself that there's a REASON it isn't a woman with him tonight. He snickers slightly at the comment on him being a clean freak, it's funny because it's true and Rude has enough self depreciating humor to acknowledge it. He can't stand anything being messy and he cleans his body with a rigorous attention to detail. He's seen Reno shower before and he knows the other man is always clean and smells good too so he isn't too terribly worried about it.

Every thought in Rude's head is wiped away in an instant when Reno closes over the head of his cock. His eyes roll back in his head and Rude lets out a deep needy whine as Reno takes in more of him. He's had some really good blow jobs before but Reno is doing one hell of a job with this. That tongue is a dangerous weapon and Rude is certain that no matter what else happens tonight, he'll be jacking off to what's happening to him right now for a long time to come. It's a monumental struggle to not thrust his hips up into Reno's mouth. Rude has to dig his fingers into the couch and even then the lower half of his body shifts almost imperceptibly with Reno's motions. Rude tenses and the muscles of his ass clamp down when Reno rubs a finger against him but he wills himself to relax and just concentrate on what his partner is doing with his mouth. After a few seconds, the muscles in his back and legs start to release again and he takes a few slow breaths. It's a strange feeling, no doubt, and a very intense one. The skin there is full of nerve endings and all of them are alight. Rude finds that it makes something flutter in his stomach to be this open and vulnerable to Reno. No one else in the world would be allowed.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The relaxation is the key, and only then does Reno himself relax a little more and begin to press into it in earnest. Rude can declare his trust until he's blue in the face, but in the end, only the body tells the truth- this is the golden key that gets Reno everywhere he needs to be in life as a master of body language. It's how he forced the issue of getting to know his partner, the silent mountain, and how they work so well together, for nobody knows body language better than the mutes and the manipulators. Maybe that's why Tseng stuck them together so long ago. He drops the train of thought to concentrate on the here and now, turning his head to a different angle to assault a different side of Rude's cock with teeth and tongue and throat, letting his eyes slip shut to enjoy the taste and tandem. Once he's massaged enough for Rude's entry to relax and become accustomed to his presence, he pushes his finger in, thankful it's small enough to slip past the second ring without much trouble. He has no intention of going beyond that finger unless Rude asks- he can work well enough with one. He pumps slowly a few times, relishing the smooth heat and tight fit, before turning his wrist and prodding along the wall he knows the prostate is nestled somewhere against, only looking to find it for the moment rather than give it too much attention. He opens his eyes only long enough to watch Rude react so he'll know when he finds it, hoping the graze will give him enough of a rush to let his body know that Reno wasn't lying, but not enough to bring it on to an overwhelming degree. His free hand starts rubbing again along Rude's hip, reaching hungrily for the smooth skin Reno's become dependent on touching since they walked into the house.

The entry of the finger isn't unexpected but it is a tad...strange at first. Reno had warned him it would be but the vaguely uncomfortable sensation makes Rude grimace a bit and he grunts lightly as the finger slips in farther. He stills his whole body and fights with his arms to keep from pushing up and away from the sensation. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will himself to just relax and accept it but the muscles inside him push at the intrusion and Rude finds himself squirming a tad. He trusts his partner though and after a few minutes of forcing himself to relax, he becomes accustomed to the sensation. It's still odd but not as unpleasant as it was at first. Rude has to wonder if this means he'll be the one on the receiving end tonight and he isn't sure he'd mind all that much. He huffs out a breath with every pump and when Reno grazes over something inside him, there's a spark of intense pleasure that causes Rude to utter a helpless little noise in his throat. His hand goes instantly to Reno's head where he wraps his fingers in the red locks and struggles not to pull. His legs jerk on Reno's shoulders every time that spot is touched and Rude quickly discovers he wants more of it. The pleasure promised in that leaves him writhing on the couch in perfect rhythm to Reno's mouth and hand and he closes his eyes as his head lolls back onto the cushions. "Oh fuck....yes.....Reno....sweet Shiva....what the fuck is.....huh..ah....AH....guh--gods.."

Reno knows exactly when he finds it- even before the sweet little sound he got from Rude, before the hand comes up, he feels the tensing shift inside the body and the squeeze fit to pop his knuckle. He laps up the reaction and attention like a thirsty cat, though, and regards with amusement and a little awe how intensely Rude reacts to it, giving it almost a minute of slight brushes as he pumps the rest of the passage with his finger. Even he hadn't gone so crazy for it the first time someone had helped him find his own. He'd been curious when the guy had seemed to go batshit every time Reno fucked him a certain way, and intrigued when given the reasoning for that behavior. Since then, for himself and for other men, Reno's turned into an avid studier of the odd little 'supernut,' as he's nicknamed it. He's never seen a guy go THIS bonkers for it the first time, though. Rude's must be super sensitive.

He pulls away from the cock and gives it a few affectionate licks, stilling his hand before speaking again a little hoarsely. "Sit up, baby. Don't push me out, but don't worry 'bout me bein' able to reach. M'only touchn' it now an' I want us both bein' comfy when I work it for real. When y'sittin' up... s'okay to fuck me inna mouth an' pull my hair, 'cause I'll be sittin' right to take it." He licks his lips and makes to go back down on his mouthful, but remembers something else and smiles up, his voice hitting an octave of dusky Rude's never heard before. "S'okay to come if you gotta. Y'like it this much, makes it easy for me to promise it ain't the last time you will tonight." With that, he pulls his finger out and spits on it for the little bit of semi-lube he'll need, rubbing his way back in and pushing idly. He doesn't know or care who's gonna be on top tonight, if it even gets that far- as long as it's Rude he's with, he wouldn't care if they stopped altogether and played chess all night instead, so long as he gets a chance to give this to his partner first- especially as intense as he now knows it will be, judging by Rude's reactions already.

He bears down on the engorged flesh again, sucking in earnest as he prods with his finger, lodging it comfortably before Rude moves to sit up. Reno will go as easy and gentle as Rude needs, and doesn't at all mind any direction it goes in, but part of him hopes Rude gets rough and unruly, loses control, does what Reno gave him the okay to do and maybe more. He's always gotten a happy tweak from rough play, but nobody really does it. Feeling Rude's hand and hips tense and try to behave while Reno worked earlier gave him a thrill down the scruff of his neck, and if Rude does play hard, it would only be the icing and the cherry on top of Reno's perfect night.

Rude's eyes flicker open again when the suddenly cold air of the room connects with his swollen member. He watches Reno with a note of curiosity. He licks his lips but holds back the moan he wants to make when the redhead uses the term "fuck my mouth" and his body tells him in no uncertain terms that that's exactly what he'd like to do. That soft dusky tone to Reno's voice sets off something warm in his stomach that makes him feel like he's been drinking again and he uses the strength in his arms to push himself up to a sitting position. He wants this, no doubt, but there's just as much need in him to keep that note in Reno's voice as there is for him to get off tonight. Rude props his arms up on the back of the couch at first to help keep himself in place. There's an unexpected emptiness when Reno pulls out of him that catches him completely by surprise and for a moment Rude half wonders how he went from screwing busty blondes to enjoying having his partner's finger up his ass. Rude decides it's best right now not to think too hard on that one. He concentrates again on relaxing when Reno pushes back in but it doesn't take anywhere near the same effort to let himself enjoy the odd sensation as it did the first time. He twitches again and shifts when Reno takes in as much of him as he does and he huffs a few breaths as the finger begins to work him again. The oddity of feeling Reno pressing into him that way is now coupled with how strange it feels to have his sac resting on the other man's wrist. He can feel the tickle of hair against his stomach and thighs and the muscles flexing in the thin wrist below him. It's all so...odd. Rude wiggles slightly on the finger, testing it and how it feels, before Reno's mouth damn near reaches up and shuts off his brain. Suddenly Rude's hand is back in his hair, fisted into the locks this time and Rude tries not to tug too hard. He doesn't want to hurt Reno, not only because he's pretty sure he loves the redhead, but also because he knows how well the man fights and he doesn't want to piss off someone that has him in this vulnerable of a position.

Reno's words come back to Rude in a rush and he looks down at Reno with minor concern as he pulls tentatively at the red hair. When Reno doesn't seem to mind, Rude lets himself pull harder, working Reno's mouth back and forth on him as his hips begin to twitch their own rhythm. It doesn't take long between Reno hitting that switch just behind his navel and the pull on Reno's hair before Rude is leaning his shoulders hard into the couch and thrusting into Reno's mouth. He tries his damnedest to pay attention and not go too deep but every time Reno hits something inside him it's like someone bumps his reset button. Rude's breathing starts to truncate into short heated moans and Reno's name is wrapped around a few of them. Rude's eyes flutter back shut and he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. It's the longest Rude's mouth has ever remained open.

He watches his partner as intently as possible before he has to hunch over, stretch his neck and bend Rude's cock down a certain way to take it in as far as he can on his own. He's never been good at forcing himself into an extended deep-throat, but he knows if he sits the right way and breathes through his nose every chance he gets, he can take it deep in thrusts- an oral pounding just as well as any girl can take it down below. He loves the raw friction of it hitting his throat where his throat was never meant to be used by other flesh, but again, nobody's had the gumption to take it as far as HE'S willing to go. This is why, when Rude tugs his hair, Rude is rewarded with muffled and happy whines, and why when Rude begins thrusting in earnest, Rude is rewarded with just as muffled moans and harder sucking. Reno's eyes flicker shut again and his body starts to squirm, his head straining to return the tandem with Rude's hips as he gulps. It's bigger than anything he's used to, and his throat starts burning a lot faster than it normally would, but he loves every second of it. In turn, he twists his wrist again and gives an almost constant friction to Rude's prostate- what was once a degree of touching it and not touching it is quickly turning into a degree of merely how hard he rubs it. He angles the heel of his hand to massage Rude's sack while he pumps, the sounds and words that filter from above his head serving as a current in the air that zaps him straight in the base of his own balls and squeezes. Gods, he could listen to these sounds for the rest of his life. If he had a mind to take a hand to himself, Rude's voice alone could get him off in thirty seconds. The dark tint to his own voice from earlier seeps into his responding moans, making up for the hoarse and scratchy quality given by the assault above his vocals. Every time he tastes a trace of prejack he pulls up to suck at the crown until it's gone, at one point tugging with his teeth again before Rude's fists force him back down, where he's all too willing to go.

The spring of pleasure just in front of Rude's spine, right at the base of his belly, wells up into an almost unbearable kind of sensation. The intensity of it causes him to buck up hard and a horse cry is ripped from his throat. Rude couldn't stop pumping with his hips at that moment if he'd had the mental capacity to even try but Reno's voice and all that pleasure from without and within has him roiling on the couch and thrusting hard and deep into Reno. There is nothing gentle about what Rude is doing to Reno's mouth and he bucks and cries with each thrust. He had thrust into the mouths of women before but nothing even comes close to what this feels like and he has to use what little ability for concentration he has left to keep from clenching down on Reno's hand hard enough to keep him from moving. It's an effort of will that Rude loses from time to time. The strong muscles of his back and ass flex hard and snap his hips forward, driving his engorged need down into the impossible heat and tightness of Reno's throat. With Reno hitting that spot inside him, it doesn't take long before Rude is crying out and the knot in his stomach tightens until his hands shake in Reno's hair. "Ah..aah...ahh...AH....AHH....R-RENO......FUCKFUCKFUCK.....G-GONNA....FUUUUCK.......REEEENNOOOOOOO" Rude releases down his partner's throat with a scream he's sure he'll hear about from his neighbors later but for now he could give a damn less. His whole body seizes up until he can't even process a thought and his hips jerk and twitch all on their own.

Reno's eyes snap open when he realizes how close Rude is. They water with the pain in his throat from being forced open and fucked raw, but he couldn't give a damn if he tried- he only blinks them dry so he can turn his head up a little to watch what he can see of Rude's face. He almost stops when Rude comes, at first paying no attention to the sudden sting in his throat and swallowing mechanically. It's a moment that will be etched into his mind for the rest of his life. The sheen of sweat on Rude's body defines every niche and plane in the muted lamplight, every secret movement under the skin made blatant and beautiful. And his name. Rude is too far gone for words, but Reno's name still made it through, the way he never even imagined it would- even in his 4am jacks and his everyday reveries, Rude's always given him nothing more than growls, grunts and breathing. And then the familiar bitter taste washes over his senses, and he closes his eyes to memorize it- there's an odd and faint sweet'n'sour tang to it he hasn't tasted in himself or others, but it's not an unnatural tint. He finds it intriguing and not at all unpleasant. He withdraws his finger and reaches above his head to rub assumingly at Rude's arms, gently pulling his head away as well. Once released, he climbs over his partner, kissing up his torso, and nuzzles against his ear again when he covers Rude, smiling. "See there? Now y'know what we fags is ravin' about," he jokes lightly, stroking Rude's temple again. "anyone ever tell ya how gorgeous y'sound doin' that?"


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rude twitches and collapses onto the couch, sweat sticking him to it immediately but the big man doesn't much care at the moment. His breathing comes back down to deep heavy gasps that slow quickly. Rude counts himself fortunate that he's in shape because cumming that hard otherwise would have been a good way to start a heart attack. He welcomes the smaller form of the clambering redhead back into his lap though he lacks the ability to do much more than lay there and let himself be kissed over. A frown creases over his brow and he lifts an arm to rub softly at his lover's back. "Don't call yourself that, Reno. I wouldn't let anyone else do it to you," he rumbles. The term sounds a tad too derogatory to him and Rude chides himself for perhaps being a bit to sensitive about it at the moment considering that he's just had his first real gay sexual encounter but the word brings to mind overly effeminate men in gaudy clothing. Rude doesn't like it much. There's nothing feminine about Reno, nothing "faggish" at all and Rude knows without a doubt that he'd heave a world of pain on anyone who called Reno that. He pulls his partner into an embrace and nuzzles against his neck. It doesn't sit well with him that he hasn't made Reno feel that good yet. He wants to be as attentive a lover to the redhead as Reno has been to him so far. Rude nips and licks at Reno's throat. "Tell me what you want, Reno. Show me what to do."

Reno coughs with the effort of talking on raw vocals, but he manages a laugh anyway. "Gods, I love ya," he rasps, unaware of the admission in light of what just happened. "You're too sweet for your own good, y'know that? Don't worry 'bout it. Nobody calls me that anyway. They think I'ma kill'em if they say somethin' wrong, but I'd really juss' think it was funny." He closes his eyes, rumbles a contented sigh and stretches under Rude's attentions, much like a great cat. Always the touching with him. It's no wonder the only way Rude could calm him down several times in the past few years was by tousling his hair or even just leaving a hand on his shoulder. "I don't care, long as it's you," he mumbles before realizing that's not a whole lot to go on for Rude. He rears up on his elbows and drops his head to cover Rude's mouth again with his own, hungry for a kiss after so many minutes without it. He smiles when he finally pulls away, licking his lips to catch Rude's taste before speaking in a hushed tone he can't quite help. "How 'bout you rest up a couple minutes an' I'll go out an' have a smoke real quick... then when I come back, we'll figger it out. Y'move so hot when I'm goin' down on ya... I want y'to f..." For once, he doesn't want to use such crude terminology. It doesn't befit what he wants from Rude, not tonight. His eyes skate over Rude's face as his mouth hangs open with half a word still hanging out of it before he pulls that back in. "I want ya to take me down," he whispers. "Make love t'me... hard." He grins as he slides off of Rude and the couch, his hand trailing off the hard stomach for a moment before he turns to grab his jeans, rummaging in the pockets for his pack and lighter. "Backyard okay, or y'want me to chill in th'parking lot?"

Rude is about to protest the lack of a real answer when Reno kisses him and temporarily wipes all that away. He can't seem to get enough of kissing the redhead and the squirming in his lap is doing a damned good job of getting him all worked up again. There's a sort of slightly bitter aftertaste on Reno's tongue that Rude can only assume is his own flavor. He never had the nerve to taste himself before. Rude doesn't want to relinquish the satiny lips that he's chewing on but Reno pulls away to speak and the soft whisper of his voice is even more sexy to Rude than the muffled moans his partner was making only a minute ago. Rude licks his lips when Reno starts to say exactly what he wants and it doesn't take a genius to figure out the sentiment the redhead cuts off. Rude bites back a moan. He had been worrying for some time over what he'd do once he was in this situation and he wasn't sure how one usually figured out who topped who in these sorts of relationships. He'd always figured it was the effeminate guy that got topped but neither him nor Reno could ever be described as effeminate, for which Rude is utterly thankful. He's also grateful, and not just a little turned on, when Reno says he wants Rude to make love to him. There's something touching and sweet in that which somehow manages to still reach straight down to Rude's cock. He shivers ever so slightly and his fingers linger on Reno's skin for as long as he can touch him before his partner moves out of reach. Watching Reno walk was a lesson in fascination. The narrow hips swished but in an entirely masculine way which blew Rude's mind. He's not sure how the hell Reno manages to look that fucking hot and still come across as nothing but pure male but it eats the larger Turk's brain and leaves him staring openly at the smooth firm roundness of his lover's ass. Rude's dick twitches back to life as Reno bends over to get his smokes and lighter. The mental image of seeing the smoke curling around Reno's lithe form has Rude running fingers across his own stomach. "Backyard is fine...I want you where I can see you," he purrs deeply before curling a hand around his slowly awakening erection and giving it a long stroke. His eyes stay fixed on Reno and he begins to slowly work himself back up, throaty moans curling up from his lips so quietly that they are almost hidden in the noise from the street outside when Reno opens the back door.

Reno turns around with a cigarette hanging haphazardly from the corner of his mouth, lighter being flipped between his knuckles. He has another question on his lips, but it dies there as he discovers Rude's shameless indulgence. He grins widely and tilts his head, his eyes half closing to study Rude in an almost dirty sort of expression. His stomach twitches every time he hears a moan, and for a moment he can't decide which need is greater- that for nicotine, or that for touching Rude again. He gulps the remaining taste of his partner and pads to the patio door, question of decency before the neighbors forgotten. He slips out and immediately leans against the patio door, Phoenix pressed flat against the glass as he fires up his smoke and drops the lighter on the ground at his feet.

Within moments, ghostly wisps churn into the air around his head, and Reno tips it back against the window to gaze at the moon. He knows Rude is watching him. He knows that after tonight, nothing will be the same, and there's no turning back. He doesn't know which idea makes him happier. Once he gets his fix, he sighs contentedly and then, almost idly, his free hand rakes through his hair before falling to his leg and creeping its way over where Rude can't quite see it grip his still needy cock. He does, however, let Rude see the roll of his back against the glass as he puts his whole frame into his strokes, disturbing the smoke around him into billows and swirls. He doesn't care who sees at this point- his decision was made the minute he walked into the man's house; they can look all they want, but the only one with hands-on dibs is the man inside behind him.

His other arm curls above his head, cigarette still hanging between his fingers, and the huff of his breath as he works himself throws further maelstroms into the cloud around him. One foot props itself up on the patio door to facilitate the rock of his hips. He bites his tongue to keep himself from getting any closer, clamping his control so that all he's doing is touching without effect, and glances over his shoulder with eyes almost shut. He can barely make out Rude's form through the smoke and the reflections on the glass- the concept of smoke and mirrors makes him chuckle to himself for a moment, but is quickly pushed away. He licks his lips and turns up the corner of his mouth in an inviting smirk before turning his face back up to the moon and closing his eyes. "C'mon, baby," he whispers hoarsely, too low for Rude to hear through the glass, but the movement of his lips gives off that he's saying SOMETHING. "C'mon... Rude..."

Rude is hard again within minutes of Reno walking out the door and he stares at the smaller man with open need as he watches the perfect ass rock back against the glass from time to time. The sight of Reno's body rocking makes him ache to touch it. There's shiver that courses up his spine as he watches the roll of the lean shoulders against the door and the smoke swirling around the redhead just gives Rude the impression of this being some sort of peep show just for him. He certainly isn't complaining. There's a fleeting thought of what looks he'll get from his neighbors tomorrow but in the end, he's a Turk and he gets odd looks anyway as if they all half expect to see Rude carting dead bodies into his house every day. Reno turns his head and Rude can see the curve of Reno's lips moving. There's a sharp intake of breath as the memory of what those lips had been doing to him only a few short minutes ago assails his senses. The hand on him is simply not enough now. Reno has heard Rude in the throes of passion and now Rude needs with a desperate sort of desire to hear what noises Reno will make while he pounds away into the smaller man. The large Turk rolls up from the couch and pads across the room, his eyes never leaving Reno's form as if he were stalking his partner. He slides open the door and decides that in the end, his nudity will just give his neighbors more things to be scared of. Nothing puts the fear of the gods into someone like a professional killer standing in your back yard with a ten inch pierced hard on. He slips around to the front of Reno and puts his hands on the glass to either side of his partner, effectively trapping him there with his larger bulk. Rude leans in and kisses the smoke and nicotine off Reno's lips while roiling his whole body against him so that every inch of them is touching where ever Rude can do so. The kiss he offers up is long, heated, and a full exploration of Reno's mouth. It holds all sorts of unspoken promises of what is running through the dark man's mind at that moment and when he finally breaks it, Rude pus his lips next to Reno's ear and rumbles in a husky voice, "Finish your smoke and come inside. I'll finish that for you."

The whimpers against Rude's kisses give him away. He tilts his head further to get as much of them as he can, his free hand letting go to drape around Rude's waist and pull it closer. His own kiss is fevered and hungry, the one testament to how close he is to losing control. He licks his lips and grins when Rude whispers the command and promise, turning his head for one more drag before he puts it out against the wall and drops it. He's surprised Rude seems to like the taste of him after a smoke; he's never seen the man pick up a cancer stick in the entirety of their partnership. He turns back to Rude, arms snaking around the thick neck and legs swinging up to ensnare the firm waist. "Sight o'you'll drive a man to quittin'," he whispers under a deep breath. "C'mon, then. You got no idea how long I been waitin' for ya."

Rude can't help but smile at the compliment both verbal and physical as Reno drops one addiction for another. It's a nice feeling to know that he turns the redhead on so much. Rude has never thought of himself as an overly attractive man; handsome yes, drop dead gorgeous enough to garner the reactions Reno is offering? Not so much. He isn't about to complain though, not with an arm load of writhing hot as hell cherry top in his arms. Rude reaches down to support his partner by placing one large hand on each cheek and holding on. He risks teasing a bit by moving one hand in a little farther to brush his fingers along the cleft of Reno's ass, pushing in and rubbing gently at the pucker he can feel there. He places nips and licks up the side of his lover's neck as he carries the smaller man into the house and slides the door shut with his foot. He carries Reno's clear across the house to the bedroom, rubbing and teasing at that spot. The bedroom is a modest size but is dominated by Rude's huge bed. He had to get a king because of his height and the room just manages to accommodate it without cutting off the ability to walk comfortably around it. Even Rude's bedroom doesn't seem very lived in but it is dotted with framed copies of photographs that Reno took of them over the years of their partnership. Rude looks surprised or irritated in all of them and he'd argued every single one being taken but from the looks of things, on those rare occasions where Reno managed to get the picture and get away before Rude got to him, Rude had always managed to get a copy and brought it home. He'd figured out long ago where Reno took the film to get it developed. It wasn't hard to convince the 16 year old pimple pusher behind the counter to hand over copies of the ones he wanted.

Rude lays Reno down onto the black satin comforter but doesn't relinquish his hold for a second. He crawls onto the bed and lays over top of Reno, covering the smaller man's body with his own and placing hot kisses down this throat while his hands slide down Reno's sides. He's feeling a tad more comfortable with this whole being gay thing already.

Reno utters a pleased noise, bowing his body to rub in tandem with Rude's finger. The way he pulls at the man's neck and dips to get to the touch almost seems like he's trying to impale himself on it. He nuzzles and kisses at Rude's face the entire way as he does, keeping himself pressed as close to Rude as possible, and smiles faintly when he glimpses the photos throughout the bedroom. He had a mind to ask about them earlier when he'd peeked in here during his exploration, but he wasn't sure if Rude would be comfortable discussing them. He figures 'Lena probably gave Rude prints- she's as much of a photo whore about anything and everything as Reno is about getting shots of Rude. Someday, he'll catch one when the man is smiling. He sighs happily when Rude lays him down, wriggling against the fabric sheen and letting go only long enough to turn his palms down and skate them over the comforter beneath him. Almost immediately, his hands come back up to cup Rude's face and bring it down for another deep kiss, now that he isn't afraid of obstructing the man's vision. "Love your hands on me," he breathes when he comes up for air. "Love your face, your voice, everythin'... want alla you, y'make me feel selfish... fuck..." He blinks when he realizes that being new to this, Rude probably doesn't have sufficient lube on hand. "Got'ny lotion, baby?"

Rude nuzzles along Reno's collar bone and offers up little kisses along the way. He gives over completely to the kiss he's offered and his movements are tender and sensual, the hands on Reno's body exploratory and gentle rather than demanding. He loves the way Reno moves beneath him. The other man is much larger and obviously stronger than any woman Rude had ever bedded. He makes a noise almost like a purr as his partner tells him all the things he's enjoying about being with Rude. It fuels his desire and makes him want to take his time with making love to Reno. He wants to do it right, give it to Reno good, long and slow and deep the way he knows a lot of his previous lovers enjoyed it. He pauses when Reno asks the question and looks down into large blue eyes questioningly. Was lotion better than lube? The large Turk had some lube in one of his drawers. He'd kept it on hand for those one night stands where the woman just wasn't capable of producing enough of her own to take on someone his size. Maybe there was a reason Reno asked for lotion. A comfort issue perhaps? Rude has no experience in this field so he can't even begin to guess. "I've got lotion but...would you rather have that instead of lube?" he asks feeling a tad foolish for the question, but Reno is leading here since he is in quite literally virgin territory.

Reno shakes his head with a huff and a smile, pulling Rude's face to his again. "Nevermind. Y'got somethin' better, then." And once more he submerges their words with his mouth, squirming and clinging and sucking. His hands wander from Rude's shoulders down his arms to his sides and over his back, almost as if trying to absorb the warmth in his skin. Briefly, the image of Rude walking into work with Reno wrapped around him under the same suit crosses his mind, and he snickers into the kiss before holding tighter. "Get it, then," he whispers, "less y'plan on sleepin' right now, then I'm juss' gonna wake ya."


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rude doesn't get a chance to reply before Reno is kissing him again and honestly, he's perfectly ok with that. There really isn't a need for words right now anyway. The skittering of fingers across his skin is more than enough of a message and Rude rocks against Reno gently with his hips as if testing the feel of it. The way Reno's skin slides against his own is mind numbing and smoldering heat of desire rages back up into a full inferno in the pit of his stomach. He nips and sucks at Reno's bottom lip before the soft chuckle from the redhead gives him pause. Did he just do something funny that he didn't realize? Rude lets it go as just Reno's sense of humor considering the statement he's offered next and he matches it with a disbelieving snort and a soft "humph". "I promise neither of us is going to get much sleep tonight," he murmurs against Reno's neck, lingering there while his hands play across Reno's skin again. He doesn't want to pull away yet but he knows he should. It's strange to feel the soft skin of Reno's sac pressed against the underside of his cock. He can feel their erections sliding against one another and there's a thrill of excitement up his spine from it. Rude pumps his hips a few times, long and slow, dry rubbing against the throbbing dick he can feel pressed into his lower abs. Finally he steals a few more kisses and then slips up from the bed. Rude doesn't waste any time getting the lube out of his drawer. He thanks the stars that he is a tad OCD so that he never has to hunt for things and then quickly moves back to where Reno is laying. Every second without the redhead's hands on his skin feels cold to him now. It's remarkable how quickly he's becoming accustomed to being touched. The lube is tossed onto the bed and Rude climbs back up and glides over Reno's body, trailing kisses up his ankles, thighs, hips, stomach, chest, throat, and finally his mouth again. "Tell me what to do, Reno. I don't want to hurt you," he whispers into the space between their lips.

The rubbing causes him to moan and stretch out a little, working his hips along with Rude's for more friction. He hasn't done THAT in a long time, either- mostly because it didn't feel half as good back then as it does now. He's ready to reach down and start jacking them off together when Rude pulls away, leaving him spread, cooling and catching his breath. He grins when he feels the bounce of an object next to him and turns to find a bottle, grabbing it before Rude is upon him again, kissing a path up him in a manner fit to make him squirm. Reno closes his eyes and kisses, ecstatic that Rude is pushing for it this time, and smiles to the request. He sits up, pushing Rude backward gently, and knuckles lightly down the man's front, kissing his chest. "First thing y'do is relax... we both relax," he chuckles, petting Rude's cock and stroking it lightly. "I dunno that I never took a guy this big'afore, but that don't belay me- rather get used to you'n go back." As he talks, he flips the lid of the bottle and pours a little into his own hand, testing it to see if it's a type that'll work. Satisfied, he pours a little more and then nudges one of Rude's hands toward him, giving him some as well. "A man ain't like a woman," he murmurs, flipping the cap shut and gazing up at Rude without moving further, his hand cupped to the side. "They got a blessin' o'greasin'emselves up on command, it seems like. Us? We need this shit invariably. An' it ain't just wettin' me down, either. 'Member what I was doin' on your couch? I need ya to do that t'me, but differ'nt. There's muscles down there don't take too kindly to bein' shoved around- y'gotta treat'em right, talk'em open. I c'n help a lot with the one right there where y'see it, but th'inside ones you gotta do." He smiles and rubs his free hand up Rude's side before shifting to get on his knees and bend to the side, giving Rude easier access to him. "You know the size o'yer dick better'n I do, so you oughtta do it. Use yer fingers, usually one at a time, til y'got enough to be about the size o'you, an' it don't feel like I'ma pop'em off your hand. Then we can work on you."

Rude lets himself rock back onto his heels to let Reno sit up. He watches the smaller man intently as he tries to force his brain back out of his crotch. It's hard to concentrate on what Reno is saying when Rude wants to eat him alive. He's always been good at ignoring his body's demands though and he wills himself to take in every word carefully. Hurting Reno is the last thing he wants to do tonight. His eyelids flutter a bit and his breath hitches when Reno takes a hold of his cock and strokes it; the red head is NOT making this whole concentrating thing easier on him. There's a quirked eyebrow at the comment on his size and Rude looks down at his own massive erection. He knew it was fairly sizable but he'd never thought that someone as handsome as Reno hadn't been approached by anyone with his particular 'blessing' before. A sense of pride swells in his chest at the thought that he was well endowed enough to give Reno a hell of a ride but Rude recognizes it for what it is and squelches the emotion quickly. There would be plenty of time for gloating AFTER he'd fucked his partner hard enough to steal his ability to think. Rude takes the lube offered to him and slicks his fingers with it the way he would with a dry woman. Reno's reminder of what had happened on the couch made him shudder almost imperceptibly and his eyes lower straight to Reno's narrow hips as the thought of giving his lover that same pleasure race through his mind. Reno's red hair splayed out across his sheets, soaked in sweat while he thrusts his fingers....Rude takes a deep concentrating breath and refocuses on what Reno is saying. He half wonders exactly how many muscles are inside that he's going to have to 'talk open' and after looking from his dick to his fingers, Rude is starting to wonder how many fingers he's going to wind up needing. At Reno's cue, Rude moves forward with his slicked fingers and brushes his lips across his lover's collar bone. He straddles one of Reno's legs and reaches around with his free hand to grab one of Reno's cheeks, pulling slightly to part the globes of flesh and allow himself easier access while simultaneously pulling Reno against his chest. He slides one thick finger along the seam of Reno's ass and when he feels the pucker there, he rubs it gently first before pushing a little way in. He doesn't go far, afraid of hurting his partner and there's a wet tight heat that greets him. He doesn't know exactly what he was expecting from anal sex but this wasn't it. The sheer heat and intense squeeze of muscle around his finger has his cock twitching against Reno's thigh. He waits until the muscles relax more before venturing further and pushing in to the second knuckle. His free hand sweeps back up Reno's back to brace him against Rude's chest while Rude nuzzles against the shining silver hoop in Reno's ear. "Like that?" he murmurs.

Reno closes his eyes and happily lets Rude move him, draping his free hand over Rude's shoulder and keeping the cupped one out of the way. At this rate, it won't be long before he'll be using it. His hips work down onto Rude's finger and he gives a contented sigh against the chiseled jaw. He's always imagined it rough, always hard and secretive in empty offices or maintenance closets or the back of Rude's truck, but this is infinitely better. He finds the concept of gentle Rude intoxicating and addictive, almost as much so as he finds the cold, silent killer he runs with on a mission. When he hears the muted inquiry at his ear, he smiles and reaches behind him to rub at Rude's knuckles and prod another finger toward the entry. "Yeah," he breathes, "juss' like that. Feels good, Rude... almost makes me wanna chance a rip juss' so I can have you in alla way. Try another one." He takes a deep breath and wills himself slack against Rude's hand, letting the man bob him, kissing over his face again, and his insides relax a little more, giving slip now instead of just friction.

Rude laps at Reno's earring and sucks it into his mouth to nibble at it as he slips another slick finger into the tight space. Reno stretches around him to accommodate and Rude marvels at how the other man relaxes the muscle to make the fit easier. He doesn't take long to have both fingers in all the way, dipping his shoulder to give himself more room to move them in and out of Reno. The wet sound it makes is driving him nuts with need. He wants to have that heat wrapped around his own cock. The redhead is slick and smooth inside, so damnably soft but the hardness of his erection is pressing into Rude's stomach and Rude dips lower to take one perfect pink nipple into his mouth. He laps at it and nips the sensitive skin while his free hand slips down to take Reno's cock in his hand. He needs to hear more of that smoky voice curling up from Reno's lips. He strokes slowly, careful to maintain a rhythm he knows he wouldn't be able to cum to but that will get Reno worked up. When he's satisfied that Reno's muscles are accepting him more and the friction once again decreases, Rude chances prodding gently with a third finger.

His breathing is more vocal than it was a minute ago, and his arms press heavily against Rude's shoulders to propel himself. He angles his hips to stretch the skin around Rude's fingers and nudges in response to the prod, his cupped hand finally slipping carefully between them to spill its cargo over the head of Rude's cock. He rubs it down in tandem with Rude's stroke on him, riding the fingers behind him with the same pace and turning his head to assault Rude's ear with teeth and halting grunts. "Gods, baby," he pants against the decorated cup, "can't- lemme turn around, I can't take this no more, need... need ya, please lemme take it. Don't make me come yet, c'mon..."

Reno's voice has always been confident and sultry to Rude. There's a cockiness to it that has always amazed the stoic man and he envies his partner's ability to manipulate so many with just his words. Now though, Rude is sure he's never heard anything so sexy in his life as Reno losing a little of that cocky self control. The vague sort of whimper that wraps itself around the request issued into his ear has shivers racing across Rude's skin. His ears are sensitive spots anyway and between Reno's attention to them, the hand on his cock and the tight heat around his fingers, Rude isn't sure if he could deny Reno's request if he'd wanted to. He pushes in the third finger and works them slow and deep for a few seconds before finally withdrawing and releasing Reno's erection. "Get comfortable. I want to ride you for a while," Rude rumbles against Reno's chest before backing completely away to let the redhead find a good position. His dick is throbbing and Reno has him so worked up at this point that there's a driving need now to finally sink into the smaller man's body. He needs the sound of Reno's voice in his ear again in a way he never thought was possible until tonight and Rude isn't sure how he has managed to live so long without those hands on him. It feels like this always should have been the way of things but Rude doesn't bother cussing himself for not being with Reno earlier. He has him now and he isn't going to let the chance go to waste.

"Mmmm," he accedes verbally with a touch of relief when Rude withdraws. Nobody's given him proper attention for a prep in a long time- the few times he's let anyone fuck him, with the exception of his first, he'd only gotten enough to get him ready and that was that. He almost feels like he doesn't know what to do with idle probes like Rude's anymore. He peels himself away, his hand lingering between Rude's legs a moment before he turns completely and stretches over the bed. He grabs a pillow and pulls it toward him to embrace, closing his eyes when he smells a trace of his partner on it, and rears up on his knees, upper torso still sprawled on the bed and his hands rubbing into the comforter like a kneading cat. He'd love nothing more than to flip over and face Rude, but he's never taken a cock that big before, and knows that anything less than an easy stretch like this will cause him problems- and the last thing he wants is to give Rude problems, not on a night like this. One hand scrabbles over the shiny fabric to stretch behind him as if seeking something of Rude to clutch, a hand, a leg, something. "Like whatcha see?" he purrs, trying to tease, though his mojo is thrown off by the mere need to hear Rude's voice.

Rude's breath hitches and he reaches down to take hold of his own cock at the sight presented to him now. He'd had plenty of fantasies before about making love to his partner, hell, they'd been the staple of his lonely nights for over a year now, but finally seeing his partner like this is breath taking. His eyes follow the curve of Reno's ass down his legs and back up the insides of his thighs. The red head's excitement is obvious by the flush of pink on his inner thighs and the tightness of the sac hanging between his legs. The light catches the wetness around the tight pucker, signs of the lube slicked there to make it easier for them both and Rude shifts forward with a driving need to touch, taste, and feel Reno. He needs more of that voice, needs to hear Reno lose all that self control. He lines up the head of his cock with Reno's hole and pushes gently at first. "Oh yeah," he growls in a hushed whisper, "Everything I've been waiting for." Rude slips his lube slicked hand around to take a grip on the turgid flesh between Reno's legs again while his free hand grabs one slender hip. Rude rocks in gently, the way he would with a woman who had never taken on a man of his size before, and the feeling of the taught skin spreading to accommodate him is enough to cause his hips to roll on their own. The ring of muscle stretches and then pops around the underside of his head and Rude makes lusty growl against Reno's spine. He pants breath up the smaller man's back as he starts to rock farther and farther in. It's impossibly tight and Rude is sure he's never felt anything so good in his life. He'd taken a virgin woman before but even that was different than this. The muscles here are well developed and squeeze and twitch around him as he pushes until his eyes flutter shut and a groan of pleasure escapes parted lips. "Nnnngh.....Reno," he whispers the name lovingly before pushing even farther until the head of his cock hits a second ring of muscle. Rude pauses, using every ounce of will power available to him, and lets Reno adjust to this much of him first. He isn't even half way in yet and already this is the best he's ever had.

The compliment causes a whimper and a twitch in Reno's muscles. He writhes up toward Rude, pushing a little more than he probably should, but he can't help it. He takes deep breaths into the pillow to relax himself further and works up to Rude's stalling, biting his tongue when he forces it past the second ring after several rocks. He knows as soon as he's past that, they'll be home free, and when they are, he gives a hoarse moan, groping up to grip Rude's hip and bear down further on him. It doesn't hurt in the least after the initial twinges- the stretch is something to get used to, but... "I could get used to this," he sighs, letting his eyes fall shut again. "Damn... Rude... y'feel..." It's sort of difficult to track down what he was thinking or wanted to say as he pulls back and presses in again, his words truncated by a neat whimper while his hips move between the man behind him and the hand in front of him. "P.... perfect... Rude... keep talkin'a me, baby... gotta know I ain't daydreamin'..."

Rude huffs a cry against Reno's back when the head of his cock pushes through the second ring and he seats more of himself inside. Reno's words drift up to him and Rude places whispered kisses across Reno's back even as his hips begin to set a rhythm to match Reno's own. He pumps carefully at first, reveling in the feel of Reno's skin gliding over his own...so damn tight....and as Reno becomes more accustomed to him, he begins to push farther and faster. Soon, he is seated fully in the smaller man and he gives off a harsh grunt of satisfaction as the skin of his sac brushes against the redhead's. Every thrust is punctuated by a grunt but Rude fights down the urge to just plow away at Reno. He wants this to be as good for the other man as possible. He rolls his hips in wide circles, using the movement to rub the head of his cock all around Reno's inner walls with each push from behind while one hand supports him and the other pulls at the dick in his hand. Rude rubs his thumb over the head of Reno's cock, massaging the slit and teasing the shaft with his fingers. "Oh gods, Reno," he breathes out harshly against his lover's skin, "you're so damn tight....so tight, baby....shit....never had it so good. Gonna make it good for you, Reno...." Rude moans lowly as the silver ring piercing the head of his cock pushes against an inner wall and tugs, sending a jolt of pleasure straight down his legs and up into his stomach.

Reno rolls his head to gaze behind him through lidded eyes, though he can't see much above his shoulder. He lets Rude move him completely for a short while, unable to help going slack for a minute or so as he feels the movement inside. The voice drives him inside out and it's all he can do not to turn around. Instead, he lets the rough whispers wash over his insides, lets Rude invade, lets himself like it. There's a point where Reno has to relax to a nearly boneless state in order to keep himself from careening to the edge so soon, and he likes how much easier that makes the thrusts for Rude- it feels like his own muscles are draped around the man's cock like tinsel boas. "Y'make it perfect," he breathes, gathering his brain cells. His voice is an odd mix between a wanton sort of shiver and the dusky ease of before. "Go harder... come closer t'me... wanna feel you all 'round me, Rude... fuck... lay me flat, fuck... fuck me solid... love my name offa you, Rude, t-touch me... anywhere y'can." The hand clutching Rude's hip lets go and Reno rears up closer to his lover, reaching under himself to graze the brushing sack behind him with his fingertips before he manages to cup them and tug gently every time Rude pulls away.

Rude arches his back up to allow Reno to get on all fours. He loves the way this presses more of the smaller man along his body, skin moving over skin everywhere. He leans in and suckles at the crook of Reno's neck from behind while his hips work a harder rhythm. The words Reno says are like fire in his veins. They make him shiver and want to pound into the other man the way his partner is asking for but Rude doesn't want this to be over yet and he knows that once he gets to slapping hard against Reno's ass, he's not going to be able to stop. The hand that slips under to touch him comes as a surprise but it is far from an unpleasant one and he moans breathy noises into Reno's foxtail with each tug of his sac. It's getting harder by the second not to just let go and Rude tries hard to concentrate on just touching every inch of Reno's skin that he can. One hand moves between stroking Reno's throbbing member and rubbing at his sac while the other moves over his chest, down his sides, up his throat and down his arms. Fingertips brush over every available space of skin they can reach and Rude rubs at one of the stiff nipples his fingers flicker across. He tweaks and rubs the firm pectoral, so different from the fleshy globe of a woman, and finds he prefers this strong muscle more. He loves the way he can feel the twitch inside when he hits a good spot and it drives him to move a little faster. Finally the rubbing and tugging at his sac are too much and Rude grunts hard as his hips start moving faster. He can't help it any more. The need to fuck Reno hard is too all consuming and Rude braces with his feet against the satin comforter as much as he can while his hips snap over and over against the smooth curve of Reno's ass. "Oh yeah," he moans deeply, "fuck....Reno......Oh shit......so fucking.....oh gods so fucking goood.......ah......f-fuck....does it feel good, baby? Do you....UNGH.....do you like it?" Rude has never been one for talking in bed. Usually, he simply screws the woman in question until she can't see straight, using her body for his own needs, but tonight he isn't with some barfly. He's with Reno and that makes all the difference. Only Reno matters enough to get Rude talking. He's the only one the large man trusts enough to say anything and the only one whose opinion matters enough to make Rude ask such questions.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my work. The original author is Otterling on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Yeah- yeah," he pants in a needier octave, raising his head to mold to Rude's shoulder. The drive causes him to spasm now and then, and he wisely lets go of the handful behind him before he can squeeze it too hard. The heat and rush are a heady mix, almost bringing him back around to drunk. "Like that- Rude, gods, ya... uhnnn..." He bows himself once more to drive his partner to the core of him, barking out a few high-pitched cries between his attempts to speak. "Y'gonna get me- me off- Rude- I like it- fuck- fuck yeah- R-Rude..." His voice hitches for every thrust now, a raw edge seeping into it from the rough treatment his throat's gotten tonight and the brink Rude is systematically steering him toward. He balances on one arm, pressing himself further up and turning his head as far as he can, unable to function further without what he seeks: his now-free hand reaches behind him to pull Rude's head down, coming as close as he can to face-to-face, and he kisses the corner of Rude's mouth he can reach, huffing and whimpering between kisses.

The muscle wrapped like a python around Rude's cock twitches and squeezes as Reno gets closer and closer, leaving Rude gulping back heated cries with every thrust. He bends with the red head, needing to maintain the contact between them, and kisses as much of his lover's mouth as is allowed to him with this position. His eye flutter shut and a low guttural moan flows from his lips as the squeeze grows more and more around him. Rude snags the pillow Reno is holding onto and pushes it just under Reno's stomach before using his sheer weight to force his partner down onto the mattress. He grabs Reno's thighs and pulls his legs out and back to lay him on his stomach more fully and then grabs Reno's cock once again. The pillow lifts Reno's ass just enough to give the larger Turk space to continue pumping his cock but the rest of Reno is suddenly buried under Rude's sheer size. He presses Reno's shoulders to the sheets with the broad expanse of his chest and uses his legs to kick Reno's farther apart. He can barely think, barely breathe, barely do anything but huff and moan and thrust into that magnificent body below him. No other lover has ever driven him this far before. Rude rides Reno hard into the mattress now that they are laying flat and while one hand continues to stroke Reno harder and faster, in tandem with the thrusts from behind, Rude's other hand snakes up to fist in Reno's hair. He doesn't pull hard, afraid of hurting his partner, but he tugs enough to let Reno know without words that he wants access to Reno's mouth again. Rude chews at as much of Reno's lips as he can reach and he muffles his grunts and wordless cries into the red tattoo running along one high cheekbone.

The breath is knocked out of him, but Reno doesn't care. He strains up against the weight on him, though not as a struggle, and the jerk in his hair elicits a thick moan as Rude grinds him further into the soft surface. The sensations are beginning to pool in the pit of his belly- Rude's sounds, Rude's scent, Rude's friction, the satin underneath, the sweet burn and batter to his prostate. Every pore sings with the slick of their sweat, and the brief tastes he gets of Rude with his head twisted this way are too much of a tease to bear. Usually he has more self control than this. "Rude," he whines, surging back against his own will, "St- stop- no, d-don't- fuck, I'm gonna- Rude, I'm- c-com- RuuUUUDE GODS-" is all he manages before he slams himself back into his partner, disregarding the sear of too much pressure at once against his suddenly constrictive inner muscles. With an incoherent howl, he paints the cup of Rude's hand and the fabrics below them, spasming across the muscles of his body, but he doesn't even give himself a chance to catch his breath before he's twisting around from the waist to face Rude, teeth bared and grinning. "Do it," he pants, almost as a command. "I wanna feel it, Rude, wanna know I got it outta ya, do it for me..."

Rude almost pauses as he hears the words "no and "stop" come out of Reno's mouth but the man's body language is saying something entirely different and as the plea turns into an orgasmic cry, the dark Turk couldn't stop to save his life now. The impossible squeeze around him grows until he can barely move and it's almost painful as Reno tenses and slams back into him. He needs it though, needs that heat and that pressure on his cock until he's sure he's going to lose circulation. He can feel the warm wash of fluid over his hand, not so different from when he is jacking off but that's where the similarity ends. Reno's cry reaches straight into Rude's brain and sets every nerve he owns on fire until he can't think straight. He feels Reno twist in his arms, hears the command in that sultry voice, and obeys the best he can as if it were voluntary at this point. He thrusts hard, his eyes squeezed shut and brow furrowed as his mouth opens in a wordless growl that starts off low enough to vibrate clear through Reno's skin and grows into a cry that sounds suspiciously like Reno's name. He slams into Reno hard enough to shift the bed and it squeaks in protest as the headboard smacks the wall over and over with enough force to dent the plaster. Rude's never felt this intense before, nothing has ever felt so good and he finally gives over to it as his whole body tenses and he spills into Reno with a cry loud enough to scare the neighbors. His hips continue to twitch and thrust until his muscles finally give out and he collapses onto Reno's back, holding some of his weight on shaking arms to keep from crushing the smaller man. His breath comes in ragged pants and sweat slides down the smooth skin of his head and back. He is slick every where, between their bodies, on his legs. Slick against the sheets and over his hands. He can feel his own cum dripping down the middle of his sac where he overflowed out of Reno's body. He hadn't even realized he could spill that much.

Reno hisses at the sting against his raw flesh from the inside and squeezes his eyes shut. Nothing in his life has ever sounded so good, except perhaps when Rude told him under no uncertain terms that he was staying tonight, and the sound causes him to buck a little further, sending a twitch through his nethers that he almost wishes he hadn't just been too plowed to heed. He lays still under Rude's collapsing weight, having handled it just fine during missions gone bad, and closes his eyes, finally catching his breath in contented puffs. He squirms a little to squeeze his arm between Rude's arm and his own ribs, letting it curl lazily over Rude's hand in a semi-hug, as well as curling his legs up behind them to rest calves against Rude's thighs. He grins again at the ooze from behind every time he moves a muscle. Most people hate the messy aftermath of sex. While he doesn't roll around in it, he finds it pleasant to focus on as a closing sensation, and if his lay was good enough, he likes to use it as an excuse to shower together. Tonight will definitely call for the excuse, but for the moment, he remains still and clinging, absorbing every touch from Rude he can get in the comfortable blanket of post-coital quiet.

Rude's eyes stay closed but they are as relaxed as the rest of him now. He had never felt anything in his life that compared with that and in the afterglow of it all, he finds he doesn't even have the energy to worry about the mess they are making of his bed. He's sure he'll care at some point, he's too anal retentive about cleanliness not to, but for now, he is content to just lay there and let Reno's hand snake around to hug him as best as he can. Rude draws his arms in to cushion them around Reno like a cocoon and he works on slowing his racing heart back to normal. By now, Rude usually would have gotten up to shower and leave, cuddling wasn't really his thing, but Reno was, yet again, different in this regard. He finds that he likes being able to hold the smaller man as his dick slowly softens within him and there's that familiar feeling of safety and companionship that he's felt on several missions when the shit hit the fan and they've had to lay low for a long time in some tiny crawl space or another. Rude takes a deep whiff of the scent now clinging to everything around them. Sex, sweat, and the mixing of their cologne and Reno's shampoo. Gods the man smelled good enough to eat. Rude buries his nose shamelessly into the thick tangle of red hair the way he's been wanting to for a long time now and each breath of that smell seems to reach into his back and pull loose the knots there. "Don't want anyone else ever again, Reno. Even if you walk out now, I would never want anyone else," he murmurs quietly, "stay with me....stay with me tonight, Reno. All night. Don't leave." Rude has never been afraid to be alone but here, now, he is sure he couldn't bear to let Reno slip away into the night.

"Leave? Ain't plannin' on it," Reno murmurs, finally pulling himself out from under Rude once he has the mind to put his effort to it. Out of habit, he attempts to hide the pleased spike of his mood begotten by Rude's declaration, though it's easy to hide a good mood with an already-good mood. It was harder in the past to hide during times when Rude would acquiesce to going drinking with him, or point out how much of an asset Reno was as a friend to him, or give any indication of caring. Reno curls up at Rude's side now, draping limbs over him and humming contentedly. Reno isn't much of an afterglow freak himself, but it ties back to the near-insatiable addiction growing in him to be near his partner, to touch him now that he knows he won't get killed or shoved away for it. "Tall order, givin' everyone else inna world up after one roll with me, but I can dig it," he teases good-naturedly, smiling and kissing at Rude's arm. To be honest, Reno's been prepared to make such a declaration himself for years, if only given the chance. "Not like I don't feel the same way."


End file.
